A New Direction
by Christy C
Summary: The spin-off idea. Includes: Klaine, St. Berry, Brittana, Rockettes, NYADA, NYU, NYC, Broadway, agents, April Rhodes, Shelby & Beth, Bryan Ryan, Single Bedroom Apartments, competition, fashion, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family, Crazy Jobs, Perfection. ON HIATUS.
1. Intro

I'm not going to get rid of this, since people have already reviewed the first blurbs I had posted, and would be unable to review the first chapter if I deleted this. So, I'm keeping it. The story begins next chapter.


	2. Episode One

You live in this little school girl fantasy of life. - Quinn

You really believe in me that much? - Rachel

They can't touch me. They can't touch us. - Kurt

You singing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' in front of a sold-out crowd is not a fantasy. It's an inevitability. -Jesse

When a man finds his calling, all is right in the world. - Artie

Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. Because you matter, Kurt. - Burt

Showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all. - Bryan Ryan

I look forward to the day the paparazzi provokes me and I attack them. - Rachel

I'm more talented than all of you. I see that clearly now. - Brittany

Did you know that New York City was built on top of Old York City? - Mercedes

I make my living singing girls songs. - Kurt

As soon as we get to New York I'm bailing to live in a lesbian colony, or Tribeca. - Santana

I just don't get it, why are you a bigger star than me? - Mercedes

At what age are you allowed to look back on your life with nothing but regret? - Emma

You're always singing about R.E.S.P.E.C.T. but respect isn't something you can ask for, you have to demand it. - Lauren

I just wanted to win. - Kurt

If you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never gonna get it right. - Quinn

It's not about who you are attracted to ultimately, it's about who you fall in love with. - Holly

Rachel, I'm gonna give you some tough love right now. You're not a trendsetter. When people look at you, the don't see what you're wearing, the see a cat getting its temperature taken, and then they hear it screaming. - Brittany

Kurt, we have a lot more in common than you think. - Rachel

Not everyone can be champions. Not everyone should be champions. - Sue

A dream is the something that fills up the emptiness inside. The one thing that you know if it came true all the hurt would go away. - Jesse

First step to becoming an adult, stop punishing yourself for things you did when you were a child. - Shelby

Being in New York is like falling in love. Over and over again, every minute. - Rachel

I believe in you. I believe in us. - Kurt

Stop being defined by what other people think of you. - Rachel

Your dream is never going to happen. - Bryan Ryan

I really want to give you a standing ovation. - Artie

You don't need me or any other guy anchor you to Lima. -Finn

It's not about doing your best anymore. It's about doing better. - Will

It's all over the Broadway blogosphere, and by Broadway blogosphere, I mean the one blog that actually cares about Broadway. - Dustin Goolsby

You're a star and you need to shine. - Finn

Has anyone ever literally died on stage? - Kurt

Just come out so we can talk about it. Or sing about it. - Jesse

I don't have to choose between my career and love, because this, Broadway, New York, that's my true love. - Rachel

The only people who are going to by dying tonight are the people in that audience because you are going to kill this thing. - Blaine

That was some serious singing kid. - Burt

The thing that makes you different is the thing that people use to crush your spirit. - Mercedes

When you're different, when you're special, sometimes you have to get use to being alone. - Kurt

If you believe in yourself, you can make yourself what ever you want to be. - Rachel

Promise me one thing, you'll never give up. -Shelby

Picture yourself standing in front of a full audience belting out the final song of one of the greatest musicals of all time. - Kurt

A family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what, and they accept you for who you are. - Brittany

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW DIRECTION<strong>

_Episode One: Dreams Come True_

* * *

><p>"You had to expect that this was coming!"<p>

"I didn't! I didn't expect you to just give up on us!"

"I said that we could have a long distance relationship! You're the one giving up on us! Again!"

"Long distance relationships never work! Why can't you just stay here? I have a job. I can support us!"

"I love New York Finn! And I got into New York Academy of Dramatic Arts! That's one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in the country!"

"So?"

"So! Finn! I told you that I wouldn't let anything get in the way of my dream and that includes you! I thought you knew when we got back together last year that I would go to New York!"

"I thought I would be able to convince you to stay…"

"Finn Hudson! UGH!"

Rachel slammed the door to her home closed, hoping that Finn would leave her porch before her Dads got home from work. She just didn't understand him. He knew this was all she ever wanted, why couldn't he support her? She stormed up her steps and into her Strawberry Shortcake room. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

_Every promise you've broken_

_You can have them back_

_Every favorite moment_

_Every panic attack_

_Every door left unopened_

_While I just stare through the crack_

_Don't know where this is going_

_And that's where I'm at_

_And that's just the way it is_

_And that's just the way it is_

She pulled the picture frame of her and Finn of her bedside table, looking at it, before lifting it up and slamming it in to the ground, breaking the glass in to a billion pieces. She looked down and the broken frame, released a deep breath, and smiled.

**Freedom.**

_I don't want your this (No)_

_I don't want your that (No)_

_I'm moving to Manhattan_

_And I'm never looking back_

_Never looking back_

_Never looking_

_I don't want your things (No)_

_Don't care what you think (No)_

_I'm moving to Manhattan_

_And I'm never looking back_

_Never looking back._

As she sang, she merrily continued to pack. Her flight left in two days and she still had a lot of packing to do. She, Blaine, and Kurt. Living the Dream. New York. Everything they ever wanted.

_Gonna hop on the next plane_

_And just see where it goes_

_Gonna empty my closet_

_Gonna throw out my clothes_

_I've got two hundred dollars_

_A guitar and a coat_

_Yeah, I hear it gets cold there_

_But I've already froze_

She spun around her room, letting out a big free laugh.

_I don't want your this_

_I don't want your that_

_I'm moving to Manhattan_

_And I'm never looking back_

_Never looking back_

_Never looking_

_I don't want your things (No)_

_Don't care what you think (No)_

_I'm moving to Manhattan_

_And I'm never looking back_

_Never looking back_

_I don't want your things_

_I don't care what you think_

_I'm moving to Manhattan_

_I'm moving to Manhattan_

_I don't care what you think_

_I don't care what you think_

_I'm moving to Manhattan_

_And I'm never looking back_

_Never looking back_

_Again._

She landed with a soft thud on her bed, hair fanning out around her, widest smile on her face. And then she laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hello Papi!" Santana greeted sweetly<p>

from the top of a long set of stairs. Andre Lopez glanced up at her from the doorway, smiling softly.

"Hello sweetie. You usually don't come and greet me at the door. What's the occasion?" he smiled, "What do you want?" he asked jokingly. Santana laughed uproariously, taking slow calculated steps down the staircase until she was face to face with him.

"What do I want?" she repeated, "What I want is a full-expense paid penthouse in New York City, paid of course, by Dr. Andre Lopez." she pulled an internet ad out from behind her back. "This one please." she stated sweetly. Andre laughed, glancing at the prices.

"Sweetie, this costs almost 3,000 dollars per month, not including your credit card bill." he ruffled her hair, walking pass her. "Nice try though."

Santana shrugged, not even looking at her Dad behind her as she glanced down at her nails, picking them boredly, "Okay Papi. I'm sure Mom would love to know how late you got home tonight. Doesn't your practice usually close at five, and it's..." she pretended to look at a watch, aware of the exact moment Andre froze a couple steps above her, "Nine P.M. I wonder what took you so long to get home."

"Santana." The sweet tone her Father had for her was gone from his voice. "What are you implying?" Santana slowly turned around, shrugging and still looking at her nails.

"Nothing Papi. On a completely unrelated note...don't you think that the lady who runs the front desk at your practice is pretty? Oh so pretty. Pretty then Mami for sure." Santana now looked up, locking eyes with her Father. They stared at each other tensely for a few moments before Santana smirked. "What were you saying about that New York penthouse Papi?"

* * *

><p>"So what, I just like...dance?" Brittany tilted her head like a confused puppy, staring at her computer screen. She wore stretchy tights and a loose off the shoulder sweater, standard dance wear.<p>

"That would be it." the male on the other end of the webcam nodded eagerly. "Then we can determined whether you're good enough to be a Rockette in NEW YORK CITY!" the man waved his hands eagerly around in the air. Brittany nodded slowly.

"So, like, I don't have to take my clothes off right? Because I once talked to this creepy guy online and he asked me too, but then Sanny came in and yelled at him in Lebanese, so I didn't have to. I like you Mr. DeStefano, but I don't want to do that." That caused the guy to pull up short.

"Uh...no sweetie. You just have to dance to music you feel comfortable with." Mr. DeStefano stated slowly. "Thanks for the offer anyway." Brittany nodded brightly.

"Free love!" she chirped. Then she pressed a button on her computer and began to dance. The song was a mix of some sort of classical music and then mashed with some Britney Spears music. With the help of her Mom and Santana, she had created a routine that made it work and showed off her impressive range of dance skills. She ended with a pose on her floor. Clapping came from her computer as Mr. DeStefano cheered.

"That was wonderful Brittany! You definitely have the skills to be a Rockette and we need a new girl, our last girl got pregnant." he rolled his eyes, "Not married." he whispered jokingly.

"I once thought I was pregnant because the stork came outside my window." Brittany shared. Mr. DeStefano looked surprised, then laughed.

"You, sweetheart, you are a gem. The Rockettes would benefit so much from having you. I'll be in touch." Brittany waved to him as they ended the video chat.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, we've been together for almost two years now, a year officially…no, no, no, no." Santana slammed her head against her giant glass mirror, lucky it didn't break.<p>

"I once hit my head like that, and I got visited by the broken head fairies."

Santana bolted away from the mirror, spinning around, "Hi Brittany!" she chirped, oddly nervous.

"Hi Sanny!" Oblivious to the nervousness, only seeing that her girlfriend was very happy to see her. "I came to help you pack! See, I even brought scotch tape, but only because I didn't want to hurt any ducks." Brittany explained. Santana nodded slowly.

"Thanks Britt…so what about that dancing thing you were telling me about?" Santana asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh! The Rocking! Yeah, the director gave me an audition over my webcam since he was in New York, and I was here, but I got the part. I just have to move to New York." Santana perked up, sensing opportunity.

"Do you know where you're going to live when you're there?"

"He said that I could like with the other Rockies if I liked, unless I found my own apartment." Brittany explained, closing one of the many half-opened boxes littered around Santana's room, "Come on silly! We need to get you packing! New York's waiting for you!"

Santana had decided to go to New York on a whim. It wasn't her only option, but Berry was always going on and on about it, so she decided to see what all the fuss was about. New York was the city that never slept and Santana could deal with a little after dark partying. It wasn't like New York was her only option though. She had been offered a part in a porno in L.A. or she could go to beauty school like her Mom did to become a hairdresser, or she could stay in Lima while Brittany jetted off around the world because of her dancing skill. She still had Puck to fall back on if necessary, but no. New York was the city that never slept and Santana might as well be a never-sleeping vampire. And now Brittany was going and Santana could offer her the chance to stay together in their very own penthouse, free of charge (at least to them, if not her Father). "Yeah, well New York is waiting for you too." Santana gathered her confidence, realizing she wasn't very good at this relationship moving forward stuff, "So maybe we could live together there?"

"Yeah, def! Didn't your Dad buy you that penthouse?" Brittany ran over and hugged her, kissing her cheek. Santana shrugged, smiling.

"He's renting it for me. He really had no choice if he didn't want Mama to find out about his mistress." Santana explained. It really was a moment of brilliance that blackmail. She wouldn't feel guilty or ever regret it.

* * *

><p><em>Start spreading the news!<em>

_We're leaving today!_

_We want to be a part of it!_

_New York, New York!_

Rachel happily joined in with Kurt and Blaine, but the song quickly simmered to an end as the coffee shop patrons glared at them.

"Tomorrow! We never thought it would happen, but tomorrow it will!" Kurt was nearly vibrating in his seat with his excitement, and Rachel wasn't far behind. Blaine was excited, but managed to keep it more contained than the other two.

"NYU! Central Park! Statue of Liberty!" Blaine chirped.

"NYADA! Empire State Building! New York Times!" Kurt next.

"Gershwin Theatre! St. James Theatre! BROADWAY!" Rachel squealed at nearly hypersonic level. Kurt's smile faltered slightly.

"St. James..." he stated softly. "I don't think he ever left New York after Nationals last year...when you screwed him over..." Kurt continued, while Rachel bristled. "I still don't understand. I love my step-brother, and Jesse is somewhat obnoxious, but you two were two halves of one whole. I think-"

"Kurt." Blaine cut him off warningly, glancing at Rachel who just looked more and more annoyed.

"Finn and I were a good couple. We just-" Rachel was cut off by both Blaine and Kurt,

"Were?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes." she crossed her legs, folding her hands primly over her knees, "We decided that a long distance relationship would not be beneficial for either of us and broke it off. I was not giving up New York and Finn was not giving up...Ohio." her nose crinkled in disgust, letting both boys know exactly how she felt about that. "It is his loss after all." she shrugged. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe this is the healthiest Finchel breakup I ever saw." he decided. Rachel shrugged again, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think that I never truly committed myself to this relationship this time around. I mean, yes, I loved him and gave him my everything, but some part of me must have always known that at the end of a year we would have to part ways. Perhaps in the future things will work out for us. Once he respects my talent and devotion to Broadway then we can give it another try." Rachel decided. Blaine blinked.

"From what Kurt has told me about this Jesse guy, didn't he always respect your ambition?" Blaine asked. Rachel huffed.

"I did not realize it at this point, but apparently Kurt has a bias in Jesse's favor." she declared. Kurt snorted, almost spitting out his coffee.

"Oh no. I very much dislike him. I just know who is better suited for you. And that would not be Finn, no offense." Rachel frowned.

"Kurt!" she whined, "New York is supposed to be about new beginnings! About going in a new direction! About letting the past go and creating the perfect future! I have decided that I will find a new love, perhaps one of my costars, and become one half of a Broadway power couple. But, before that happens, I am moving to New York with my two best friends and becoming the newest Barbara Streisand!" Rachel declared. Blaine shook his head.

"Rachel, you will never be Barbara Streisand." Blaine stated. Kurt looked at him, eyes wide, but Blaine continued as Rachel deflated, "You will be Rachel Berry. New broadway legend and one of the greatest triple threats of the modern era!" he held his coffee cup up.

"To Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, New York, and a New Direction!"

* * *

><p>"Santana Lopez? Isn't that the other cheerleader girl, not the pregnant one, but the lesbian one?" Phoebe Pierce asked her daughter, stirring up the pot of fondue sitting in front of them.<p>

"Yeah, and she offered me a place in her apartment in New York. I need to move to New York anyway, those Rocky people want me to be close for the shows." Brittany dipped her broccoli in the cheese.

"Rockette, I think it was sweetie. Anyway, I don't mind you moving in with your girlfriend. You're both adults now." Phoebe leaned backwards, looking down the hall, "Tubby Tabby! Fondue!" she yelled. Brittany gasped, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah! I can bring Lord Tubbington with me!" she squealed as the giant cat jumped onto the table, "Hi baby!"

"Oh no, Tubby Tabby stays here with me." Phoebe frowned, "Besides, New York would be a bad influence for him, they have street venders on every corner and that wouldn't help his hoarding addiction." Brittany nodded sadly.

"I guess you're right." She shrugged, eating another piece of broccoli. "Besides, you know he has that fear of flying. So, it wouldn't work anyway."

* * *

><p>"You're not taking any of the big stuff?" Burt questioned, seeing only bags with Kurt's clothes, but no boxes. Kurt glanced up at him.<p>

"No...Blaine's uncle said the apartment was fully furnished." he shrugged, "I have some sheets and stuff packed though. The rest I'll buy when I get there." he explained. Burt nodded slowly, glancing around the room.

"It's so empty..." True the decorations and paint and things were still there, but without Kurt the room would seem cold.

"Well...yeah." Kurt agreed, "I'm going to New York and I'm taking some stuff with me." Burt snorted.

"I think all of Lima knows where you're going by now kid." Burt smiled, "Always knew you were gonna be one of the lucky ones that got out of Lima." Kurt stopped packing, turning around, smiling softly.

"Are you getting sentimental on me?" he asked teasingly. Burt coughed, turning red and pulling his hat down some.

"No." he grumbled. Kurt nodded, willing to overlook it, but he quickly hugged his Father.

"You're probably one of the only things I'll miss about Lima." Kurt shared.

"Well, I just hope New York is everything you wanted. You deserve it." Burt returned the hug, before Kurt pulled away, looking at him dubiously.

"Believe me Dad. New York will be every single thing I want it to be and more." he swore.

* * *

><p>"Our little Berry blossom! All grown up and heading off to the big city!"<p>

"Superstardom awaits you!"

Rachel's Dads were both having very different reactions to her departing them. Hiram was in the midst of bursting in to tears, while Leroy was in the midst of bursting with pride.

"NYADA is the most prestigous acting school in the country, if not the world."

"Berry Pie out there all on her own, with her new roommates, boys!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her Daddy's comment on boys. He knew they were gay, yet he still didn't seem to like the fact that it was still two boys she was living with.

"Daddy, I'm just a plane ride away. Dad, stop bragging, I can do that for myself." Rachel bounced on the tips of her toes, "How about one more solo performance for you before I go?" Both Fathers nodded eagerly at this. Rachel instantly opened her mouth and belted out the first song that came to mind.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

Hiram started swaying to the beat, bringing Leroy along with him, while Rachel sang her heart out for them.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

Rachel got more emotion in the song as she realized just how much it fit her.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly!_

_I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky!_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway!_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun!_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved!_

She pointed to her Dads, causing Hiram to almost burst into tears a second time.

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

She grinned, just getting more and more into the song.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

She ended softly, grinning at her Fathers who burst into a loud round of applause, promising to always be her greatest fans.

* * *

><p>"Your Father and I will miss you." Beverly Anderson hugged her son. Blaine snorted.<p>

"Okay." he agreed sarcastically. Beverly pulled away from the hug, lifting his chin with her fingertip.

"I love you." she stated convincingly. Blaine nodded the best he could with her finger blocking the way.

"That wasn't what I was laughing at." he corrected her. Beverly nodded also.

"I know. But I know that even if I attempt to convince you otherwise, you won't believe your Father cares. He does." she insisted. Blaine sighed.

"I don't want to get in this argument with you again. Especially when I have to leave for another state soon." Blaine cut her off before she could interject, "I love you Mom and you can tell Dad when he gets home from work that I love him too." He kissed her cheek. "I have to meet Kurt at the airport. Bye."

And then Blaine Anderson left his parents' lives right before his Mother's eyes.

* * *

><p>Burt, Carole, Blaine and Kurt made their way to the airport, to the designated waiting area where they would meet Rachel and her Dads. Finn had decided to stay home and pout, so Kurt's goodbye to him was finished. Now he was on the phone with someone else, saying goodbye to them, although he had already done so a month earlier.<p>

"Project Runway will rue the day they let Mercedes Jones joined the competitors. The competition will be crushed!" Kurt declared, then rolled his eyes, "Merci, you're in LA! It's really okay that you're not here to say goodbye to me!" Blaine laughed next to him,

"Is she still upset about that?" he asked although he knew the answer just by listening to one side of the conversation.

Although the year started off disastrously, after Sam had returned and swept her off her feet and away from that Shane guy, Mercedes was back to her old self. She had apologized to Rachel and the entire glee club, being welcomed back after deciding she wouldn't be a diva, accept when it came to her new hobby: fashion designing. And at the insistence of Kurt and Rachel, she had sent some sampled to Project Runway and got accept to their reality TV series. Sam even followed her out to LA, pursuing a modeling career.

"Okay Mercedes. Yes, I'll call you when I get to New York." he made a kiss noise, "Love you too. Say hi to Sam for me. Okay, love you too, again. Bye!" he hung up. Burt shook his head behind him.

"He's been on the phone for an hour and a half now, since we left the house." He explained, clapping Blaine on the back. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he said more quietly. Luckily, Rachel was arriving at that moment with her Dads, so Kurt was distracted and Burt could lead Blaine away.

"Yes sir?" Blaine asked politely. Burt coughed, shifting awkwardly.

"Listen...boy...you've been hanging around our house for nearly a year and a half now. I'm used to having you around, so it's gonna be odd without you there...so, I just wanted to say..." Burt coughed, turning red. Blaine took a guess.

"I'll miss you too Burt." he smiled. Burt shook his head, but he was smiling too.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah kid." Burt clapped him on the back again, leading him back towards the crowd, "You take care of those two Broadway crazies, okay?" Blaine laughed.

"I will." he managed to get on before they got back and Rachel tackled him in a hug.

"A plane ride. That is all that is keeping us from New York. New York FOREVER!" she cheered.

"Yup, now boys, I want you two to take care of our little Berry Pie, okay?" Hiram confirmed.

"Daddy!" she whined.

"First call for boarding flight East 104, New York bound."

"That's us! New York Bound!" Rachel jumped up and down.

"Okay Princess." Leroy kissed her temple, "I'm not saying goodbye to you, and I don't think your Daddy wants you to see him cry, so have fun."

"Bye Dad! Bye Daddy!" Rachel started tugging her carry-on along behind her.

"Wait for us!" Kurt scowled, before engulfing both his parents in a hug. "I'll miss you both and Finn too. I'll see you soon and call you when I get there."

"Okay." Carole squeaked, obviously trying not to cry. Burt nodded. "Come here." she pulled Blaine into a hug, patting down his ungelled hair. "You call me too okay?" Blaine blushed, but nodded. Burt gave him a nod too.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Rachel finally got impatient and grabbed them, dragging them along behind her, leaving two sets of parents behind them, leaving Lima behind them, leaving Ohio behind them, leaving high school, and heading to New York City, the city where dreams are broken or made.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, is your Uncle a drug lord?" Kurt gaped at the run down building in front of them, and the gross neighborhood around them. The three stood on the curb, surrounded by their bags.<p>

"I...I don't know..." Blaine looked just as stunned as the other two.

"This is not where I planned on living in New York!" Rachel looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Blaine!" a real life gang leader met them at the door, slicked back hair and all.

"Uncle Simon." Blaine choked out, "I haven't seen you in awhile..."

"I see where you got your obsession with hair gel." Kurt muttered. Blaine spared him an annoyed look before turning back to his Uncle. And then being engulfed in a huge hug.

"Ah kid! Good to see ya! And these must be your friends!" he engulfed all three of them in a hug. Blaine was embarrassed, while Rachel and Kurt shared twin looks of disgust.

"He smells like sweat...and cheese..." Rachel muttered once they were released.

"Come on now kids! I'll show you to your apartment." he grabbed some of Rachel's bags and led the way.

And then they wished they all wished they hadn't followed him.

"Uncle Simon!" Blaine blurted, stunned. The first thing that drew the eye was the bright lime green futon with the burgundy carpeting underneath, and the dark purple paint behind it.

"Was this the love shack?" Kurt exclaimed. Uncle Simon didn't get offended, he simply laughed.

"Those were the good old days!" he clapped, "Anyway, rent is a thousand bucks a month, due the first," he winked, "So see you then!" And then he bolted.

"This is not how this was supposed to be!" Rachel seethed, running out after him.

Kurt carefully stepped into the apartment. "Well, it would seem we've hit out first roadblock...but this isn't so bad. Sure, it's not very pretty and the futon looks like it's been used by a hundred generations passed, but it's New York none the less." he attempted to be optimistic.

"There are bars on the windows Kurt." Blaine pointed out. He groaned, "I'm so sorry Kurt. I didn't know that it would be like this." Kurt's face softened and he stepped closer.

"Blaine. New York." is all he said then leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. They broke apart when Rachel stormed back into the room, shouting.

"He ran away from me! I can not believe this!" she exploded. She was about to continue, but Blaine cut her off.

"There's only one bedroom." Blaine realized.

"Mine!" Rachel declared, waving her hand in the air. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"In your dreams." he declared, "Blaine and I will share that bedroom. Out here in the living room, we have a nice...lime green futon for you." Kurt crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yes! In my dreams!" Rachel stomped her foot down, "In my New York dreams where I live in a high-end loft on the edge of Broadway with as my bedrooms as my heart desires and as many beds as I want, and that isn't painted the color of dying violets!" she whined, "This is not how New York is supposed to be!"

"You must be new here."

All three of their heads swiveled to the door, which they thought they had locked, but apparently no. A simple teenager stood in their doorway, munching on a sandwich and looking around with interest.

"Huh, I always wondered what old Rosita's apartment looked like from the inside." he stepped inside. "Ron Tallington, your neighbor." he greeted, mouth completely full. Rachel took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Hello! My name is Rachel Berry, future Broadway star in the making, and these are my roommates Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel! We're new to the neighborhood and Kurt and I are going to the New York Academy of the Arts about twenty minutes from here. Blaine is going to NYU about fifteen minutes from here. Where do you go to school?" she finally took a breath. Ron raised an eyebrow at her, silently chewing.

"I don't go. I'm an agent to the band, Blood Screaming." he smirked at the look on Rachel's face, "Just kidding." he sang, "I am an agent, but I have no clients at the moment."

Kurt almost saw the lightbulb go off over Rachel's head.

"That's brilliant! I need someone to get me auditions! I have little money, but once you get me Laurie in Oklahoma, and the title roles in Evita and Funny Girl, then I will be able to give you compensation." Rachel nodded happily, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Blaine intervened, dragging the girl into the bedroom and leaving Kurt awkwardly distracting Ron. "Rachel, you have no idea who this guy is." he pointed out.

"So? He's an agent." Rachel opened her mouth to continue, but Blaine cut her off.

"Or he's a con-artist." Blaine corrected her. "You have no idea." Rachel frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have no idea! He could just want to help me!" she objected. "I'm going to hit Broadway by storm, as soon as possible!" she stuck her nose up in the air and marched back out into the living room. She then held her hand out for Ron to shake again and he smirked, complying with the hand not holding his sandwich.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it wonderful?" Santana sighed, falling backwards on her couch. On the opposite side of town from Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel's apartment, Santana and Brittany unpacked thier penthouse.<p>

"It's so...dreary." Brittany's noise crinkled in distaste. The penthouse was modern, sleek, and completley black and white.

"It is not dreary!" Santana objected, sitting up on the couch, "It's just monochrome, besides we can add pictures and stuff." she hopped off the couch. "Now, let's worry about unpacking and cleaning and all that crap later! Puck made me a fake ID as a goodbye present and I plan on using it! It's getting dark and the clubs are opening!" Santana rubbed her hands together, looking out at the lights of the city through the basically glass wall.

"We can't!" Brittany objected, "Mr. DeStefano is going to give me a tour and take me to meet the other Rockettes tomorrow morning!" she pouted, "Can't you wait until the weekend with me?"

"But Britt..." Santana whined. She reached over and took her hands. "Don't you want to have fun?"

"Yeah, but Sanny! Dancing is fun! And my Mom said if I didn't be smart, on time, and responsible, then I wouldn't be able to dance anymore!" Brittany hopped up and down for emphasis. Santana rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel squealed, freaking the man running the newsstand out. "One NEW YORK Times please!" she grinned hugely at him.<p>

0000

"Lookit...Lookit! Lookit! Lookit! Lookit!" Kurt hopped up and down, dragging Blaine behind him. "Let's see Chicago! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Or how about Mamma Mia?"

"Whatever you want, dear." Blaine nodded indulgently.

0000

"The Empire State Building! The tallest building in New York!" Rachel sighed, leaning heavily against Kurt. "We get to see this whenever we want."

"Because we're in New York!" Kurt agreed, and they hopped up and down together.

0000

"Yankee Stadium! Old home of the Yankees! This place is legendary!" Blaine sighed, "Oh, I love New York!"

* * *

><p>After allowing themselves one small day of touristyness, they were off to classes. Rachel and Kurt sat next to each other in their first class, Kurt glancing around nervously, and Rachel nearly vibrating in her seat with excitement.<p>

"Our first class. Intro to Theatre Art. Oh my god. We're in our first class." Rachel talked at nearly super speed, and Kurt just started to tune her out. Professor Landing...that couldn't mean...

"Hello class." Kurt gasped as their teacher came into the room. Yeah, it was who he thought it was.

"What?" Rachel asked as she saw him gasp, then smile.

"Our professor is my Grandmother." Kurt whispered. "Elizabeth Landing on my Mother's side." Rachel also gasped.

"This is great Kurt! Why didn't you tell me? She can give us so many great tips on the theater arts! I can't believe you didn't-"

"Miss, I have not yet learned your name, yet you are already talking while I am beginning my lesson." Professor Landing stared at them with hawk-like eyes. A brief flicker of recognition appeared as she saw Kurt though. "Please fix this in the future." Rachel gulped, nodding nervously.

Within the first ten minutes, roll was called, names were learned, and textbooks were passed out, and then they had an activity.

"Groups of three for an acting exercise." Professor Landing clapped.

Rachel and Kurt immediately clasped hands, looking around for a third partner. On Kurt's other side, another hand attached to his.

"Hi!" the girl greeted, "I'm-"

"Andrea Cohen!" Rachel gasped, "Secondary female lead of Vocal Adrenaline!" Andrea blinked, then looked at them more closely.

"Oh! You two were in the New Directions!" she realized. Rachel opened her mouth, probably to tell her to take a hike, but she was cut off.

"Good! If you will turn to page sixteen, of your book, exercise four."

And now they were officially stuck with her.

* * *

><p>Blaine nervously tapped his foot on the floor. It was weird being alone in this giant classroom. His first class was Music Theory and (not that he expected to) he didn't see anyone he knew. The bell rang just as a boy slid (literally slid, almost falling on his butt) into class. He jumped into the open seat next to Blaine, glancing around for the teacher who wasn't here yet.<p>

"I was here the entire time." he panted. Blaine snorted.

"Yeah, okay." he held out his hand, deciding to be friendly, "Blaine Anderson." The bot released a heavy breath, no longer panting, and shook his hand.

"Mark Daniels. I'm a freshman here, just in from Akron, Ohio." he shared and Blaine perked up.

"Akron? I'm from Westerville, about two hours from there." he was excited at the prospect of a fellow Ohioan. Mark's expression brightened.

"Oh! You were in the Warblers a couple of years ago, right? Their lead?" Blaine nodded, "You know my cousin? Nick Dugas? Took over when you left?"

"Yeah! Were you in the show choir at your school?" he asked. Mark shook his head.

"Nah. I went to Carmel, and the glee club there was Vocal Adrenaline. I can sing and everything, but I just didn't want to join the monster." He made spooky ghost sounds, causing Blaine to laugh, and nod along. "I'm actually rooming with two Vocal Adrenalites though, two friends of mine. You rooming with anybody?"

"Oh, my friend Rachel and my boyfriend." Blaine almost clapped his hand over his mouth after he said it, glancing worriedly around for homophobes. Mark noticed, and laughed.

"Dude, chill. We're not in Ohio anymore. No one in New York cares if you're gay." he shrugged, "And I don't really care either." Blaine relaxed, then smiled, liking New York a lot more.

Besides, it looked like he had made a new friend.

* * *

><p>"And this is where you would have stayed if you didn't have that girlfriend of yours." Mr. DeStefano gestured to a set of dorm rooms. "Now, I believe the Rockettes are working on a song and dance number, with our lead singer Ruth Mariani right now, so let's go see if we can catch that."<p>

"You can't catch a song. I tried once, but all that happened is it got stuck in my head." Brittany corrected him, causing him to laugh and lead the way.

_Want, want, what do I want?_

_Ever since I was a little girl there's only been one thing I want,_  
><em>I want, I want what every little red-blooded girl in America could want,<em>  
><em>I want, I want what I have wanted since the first day I learned to walk.<em>

The singer looked up at Brittany and winked. She wore a white feathered suit, while the girls around her wore similar things, except with short-shorts instead of long pants.

_I want to be a rockette,_  
><em>I want to dance until dawn,<em>  
><em>I want to be a rockette,<em>  
><em>That's what my heart is set upon.<em>

_I want to be a rockette,_  
><em>I want to hear the crowd roar,<em>  
><em>I wanna feel,<em>  
><em>The magic when they scream for more and more and more and more.<em>

_I never wanted to be a broadway star,_  
><em>Being famous has too many duties.<em>  
><em>I never wanted to be a ballet star,<em>  
><em>I always wanted to be,<em>  
><em>One of those dazzling dancing beauties. <em>

The girls spun around her in a dazzling display of dancing finesse that had Brittany oohing and aahing. The lead girl stepped out of the circle, still keeping eye contact with Brittany.

_I'll always remember when mama brought me to New York,_  
><em>When I first saw those girls up on that stage,<em>  
><em>There was magic everywhere.<em>

_'Look at them, mama' I said,_  
><em>One of these days, your little girls gonna be up there.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be up there!<em>

_I wanna be a rockette,_  
><em>Let me out on that stage!<em>  
><em>I wanna be a rockette,<em>  
><em>They are the greatest dancers of our age.<em>

_I gonna be a rockette,_  
><em>I gonna hear the crowd scream,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna know the feeling of getting my dream.<em>

_And that is my dream,_  
><em>To know how it feels,<em>  
><em>To be someone to dreamscream and kick up her heels._

_It's what I was meant to be,_  
><em>You gotta take me,<em>  
><em>Gotta take me,<em>  
><em>Gotta take me,<em>  
><em>Gotta take me,<em>  
><em>Gotta take me,<em>  
><em>Gotta take me,<em>  
><em>Gotta take me!<em>

_Me!_

The lead singer/dancer, Ruth, finished with a flourish, coming face to face with Brittany. Brittany clapped. "Woo! That was great! Even Santana would think that was cool."

"Santana?" Ruth panted, tilted her head.

"My girlfriend." Brittany confirmed. Ruth's eyes lit up.

"You're a lesbian?" she questioned. Brittany shook her head.

"No, no. I'm a bi-corn, like a unicorn, but with two ways." Brittany explained. Mr. DeStefano laughed.

"Isn't she a charmer? She's the new Rockette I told you about! Brittany Pierce!" he introduced her. Ruth smirked.

"Well don't worry Brittany Pierce. We can have some _private lessons _to catch you up if you like." Ruth winked, just like earlier, but Brittany remained happily oblivious.

"That's so cool! For sure!"

* * *

><p>"I agree! It was outrageously ridiculous! A reality TV show to cast Broadway show leads? And not just any show! A classic! Grease and it's legacy deserved more! God!" Rachel ranted. Kurt sighed. This was a fun class. First, Rachel hated Andrea, but now they were best friends since they were practically the same person.<p>

"I'll see you in third period Rachel!" Kurt called, slipping away to see his Grandmother. "Grandmama!" Kurt chirped. Elizabeth looked up from her desk, smiling.

"Kurt! It is so good to see you!" she stood and gave him a hug, "I had no idea you got accepted into NYADA. How's your father?"

"He's good. He got remarried to a lovely woman." Kurt shared, "How are you?"

"Wonderful, wonderful! I'm so happy to see you." Her expression brightened as she remembered something.

"Oh yes! Kurt! You like fashion, right?" Kurt snorted, gesturing to his outfit. Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, well just the other day I got a letter from Fashion Epidemic Magazine here in the city, asking me to recommend one of my students to intern there. Would you be interested? It's not paid, but it can turn into a full position job once the internship is finished." Kurt nodded eagerly.

"Yes! I saw that magazine! Of course I'm interested! Thank you so much!" he squealed. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, I'll let them know, you should hurry to your next class." She glanced at his schedule. "Go out the door, turn left, first hallway, first door on your right." She informed. Kurt nodded, waving at her.

"I'll see you later Grandmother!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Berry!" Rachel spun around, throwing herself against her apartment door.<p>

"I carry a rape whistle!" she screeched. Ron tilted his head, confused.

"What?" Rachel released a calming breath.

"Oh...it's just you." she smiled, "I heard muggers and various other miscreants run around in New York, so I came prepared." she explained. Ron nodded slowly.

"O...kay." he shook his head, "Anyway, I got you a job. You-"

"Is it Mimi in the Rent revival? Or Yentl? Or-"

"You're a singing waitress!"

"What?"

"Yeah, until you get your Broadway part, you'll need some way to pay the rent. They agreed to let you waitress without an audition, because I have connections!" Ron chirped happily.

"I guess this is okay...When I create my autobiography, titled either The Growth of a Berry or The Importance of a Broadway Legend's Metaphors, then I will have a humorous antecedent to place in it!" Rachel nodded, smiling brilliantly, "I accept!"

"Great!" Ron held up a finger, telling her to hold on as he entered his apartment. a few moments later, he came out. "Here's your uniform." he handed it to her. It looked like a cute little classic outfit, a pink top with a big poofy skirt with a poodle on it. Then she noticed the short pink wig and the huge fake boobs.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this." she sighed, but accepted the bag.

* * *

><p>"I start Monday!" Blaine hummed to himself, nearly skipping home. The last year in working with Burt in Hummel's Tires and Lube really paid off. He had an afterschool job now at the auto-shop down the street. Now, he was just walking home.<p>

But the pretty shiny objects in the window, necklaces, bracelets, and rings now distracted him. One in particular caught his eye, and it appeared that his feet had a mind of their own as they entered the shop.

"Hello! My name is Zoey! How may I help you?" a sales assistant popped up in front of him the moment he walked in the door.

"Uh...I'm not sure..." Blaine deliberated for a moment, "Can I see that blue and white diamond ring in the window?" Zoey bobbed her head up and down.

"Of course!" he chirped, "This one?" she reached into the front display case, returning with the ring he saw. He nodded. "This has a six carat white diamond, with two one carat blue diamonds. It has an antique fourteen carat gold setting and cost 7.300 dollars." Blaine looked up sharply.

"Wow, that's too much for me." he laughed, "I just moved to the city and need to keep my money." Zoey nodded brightly.

"If you like, I can set you up on a layaway plan, special to this store. You can make payments up to a year!" Blaine looked unsure.

"I don't know...It's an engagement ring, isn't it?" Zoey nodded. Blaine released a breath. Sure, maybe he wasn't interested in marriage right now, but he loved Kurt...and in a year?

"If you cancel your order within six months of starting the layaway program, you get one hundred percent of your money back!" Zoey shared. Blaine bit his lip, before nodding slowly.

"Okay, I'll take it!"

* * *

><p>"Hello interns!" Monique Schultz, manager of Fashion Epidemic magazine, greeted.<p>

"Hello Miss Schultz!" the various interns replied. There were about ten in total, all competing for a chance to become a writer in Fashion Epidemic Magazine.

"Now, you all know that out of the ten of you, only one of you will get a writing position here. As interns now, you'll have to help the older writers with their beverage needs," she snickered, "And give your opinions on the articles and fashion in general. You are expected to be dressed not only professionally, but fashionably as well. But before we get to that, I want you to go around and meet one another, meet your competition!" she clapped, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Kurt turned to the girl next to himself, and squinted. "Do I know you?" He felt vague recognition, but he couldn't place her.

"Ha!" the girl lifted her chin, "You should know me! I'm Giselle Adams, led Vocal Adrenaline to four consecutive National victories." Kurt bristled as he remembered.

"Actually, Jesse St. James led Vocal Adrenaline to four consecutive National titles." He may not like St. James, but what he was saying was true. Giselle nearly growled at him.

"Whatever! I'm going to be the writer chosen, and if I surmise what you know about fashion from your outfit," she looked down him disdainfully, "Then you know nothing of fashion and are no competition." Kurt gasped, appalled.

Oh, now it was so on.

* * *

><p>"What do you say we rent a movie tonight? Burlesque kind of fits with the dancing Rockette thing too!" Brittany held up their remote to Santana. Santana left their bedroom, putting on a pair of earrings to match the short dress and heels she was wearing.<p>

"How about you head out to the club with me? Hmm? I'll even wait for you to get changed." Santana offered. Brittany blinked.

"I told you. I don't want to go out on nights I have work the next day. Besides, didn't you just go out the other night?" Brittany asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So! Sanny! Spend some time with me!" Brittany begged.

"Then come clubbing with me or stop being needy." Santana spat. Brittany reeled back as if she had been hit and Santana was instantly regretful.

"Brittany, I'm sorry. I didn't-" she attempted to hug Brittany, but Brittany slipped away.

"It's okay. You want to go out. Go out!" she pointed to the door. Santana sighed.

"Britt, I-"

"Really Sanny, it's okay." Brittany turned to her, "I want you to have fun. Isn't that why you came to New York?" she smiled, "Go! Have fun!" Brittany insisted, kissing her on the cheek and ushering her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hello! Welcome to Bobby B's Singing Diner! I'll be your waitress, Rachel! I-" she froze, and the table she was waiting on snickered at her. "What are you guys doing here?" she whined. Kurt bit his lip and Blaine snorted.<p>

"Well Rach. We just wanted to see what was up back in the 50's." Blaine stated, sending Kurt and himself into a fit of giggles.

"Laugh all you want! This job is what-" Rachel was cut off as a waiter from another table cheered.

"Did someone orders YMCA stay steak?"

"Oh no." Rachel groaned as Kurt and Blaine looked delighted. She put her pad in her apron and pasted on a big show smile.

_Young man, there's a place you can go._

_I said, young man, when you're short on your dough._

_You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find_

_Many ways to have a good time._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_They have everything that you need to enjoy,_

_You can hang out with all the boys ..._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter and Rachel gave them an annoyed look, all while dancing and keeping her show smile firmly in place.

_Young man, are you listening to me?_

_I said, young man, what do you want to be?_

_I said, young man, you can make real your dreams._

_But you've got to know this one thing!_

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

Kurt and Blaine managed to get control of themselves, until Rachel's pink wig started to slip off her head and she had to fix it. That just sent them into another laughing fit.

_They have everything that you need to enjoy,_

_You can hang out with all the boys ..._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,_

_You can do whatever you feel ..._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

Unbeknownst to Rachel, across the restaurant, someone else watched Rachel, stifling his own laughter into his soda.

_They have everything that you need to enjoy,_

_You can hang out with all the boys ..._

_Y-M-C-A_

_then just go to the Y-M-C-A_

_young man, young man I was once in your shoes_

_young man, young man I said, I was down and out with the blues._

_Y-M-C-A!_

As the song came to a close, the man dropped some money on the table, heading for the exit. Just as he was about to head outside, Rachel coincidentally glanced in his direction, locked eyes with him, gasped, and froze, causing the man to smirk.

Jesse St. James was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

**Rachel Berry (Lea Michele)**

**Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff)**

**Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer)**

**Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss)**

**Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera)**

**Brittany S. Pierce (Heather Morris)**

**Elizabeth Landing (Julie Andrews)**

**Mark Daniels (John Gallagher Jr.)**

**Giselle Adams (Taisha Monique Clark)**

**Ron Tallington (Joey Richter)**

**Andrea Cohen (Vivian Nixon)**

**Simon Anderson (Jemaine Clement)**

**Logan DeStefano (Ben Stiller)**

**Leroy Berry(Ernest Pierce)**

**Hiram Berry(Rob Steiner)**

**Beverly Anderson (Lea Salonga)**

**Burt Hummel (Mike O'Malley)**

**Carole Hudson-Hummel (Romy Rosemont)**

**Finn Hudson (Cory Monetieth)**

**Andre Lopez (Javier Bardem)**

**Phoebe Pierce(Lisa Kudrow)**

**Ruth Mariani (Tracie Thoms)**

**Zoey (Zooey Deschanel)**

**Monique Schultz (Christina Ricci)**

**Note: Rachel's Fathers were the two men in the picture. Until we see Brittany's Mother, Santana's Father, and Blaine's Mother, these will be stand-ins to the real things.**


	3. Episode Two

_Here's what you missed on A New Direction..._

_Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel moved to the city of dreams after Finchel fell apart. Santana and Brittany moved in together at the very same city, so Brittany could dance as a Rockette and Santana could dance in a different club every night. New people joined the fray with Elizabeth, Kurt's grandmother, Ruth, the head Rockette, Mark, Blaine's buddy, and Ron, Klainechel's neighbor. Old faces reappeared with Andrea and Giselle, and of course, Jesse St. James._

* * *

><p>"I am dead serious! I saw Jesse St. James at my restaurant!" Rachel pulled the wig off her head and ranted the moment they stepped into the apartment.<p>

"Rachel, I didn't see him." Kurt, exasperated since they had been having this conversation the entire three block walk back, continued, "Besides, I know I said that he was probably in New York, but I didn't actually think he was. Even if he is, what are the chances that you happen to run in to him within the first week of you being in the city? Slim to none." Kurt answered his own question, before walking over to help Rachel, who was struggling to release her boobs from the costume.

"What's this guy look like? Maybe Rachel is right." Blaine snickered, "After all, a lot of people were there to watch her." He was still in hysterics about her new job.

"Shut up." Rachel scowled. "I know what I saw Kurt." she insisted. A knock on the door interrupted whatever Kurt was about to reply.

"Well, we know it's not Ron. He never knocks." Kurt snorted, releasing Rachel to instead answer the door. "Hello. How may I..."

Rachel and Blaine both looked up when his sentence trailed off to an end.

"I told you!" Rachel yelled, as Jesse St. James walked in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW DIRECTION<strong>

**EPISODE TWO: TROUBLES ARISE**

* * *

><p>"I suppose I should have expected to see the two of you that I know in New York." Jesse nodded, looking around their apartment. He raised an eyebrow. "Nice place?" he offered. His eyes zeroed in on Rachel.<p>

"Rachel Berry. In the flesh." he tilted his head, "Where is Goliath? Or did he, shock of all shocks, not make it into a New York school?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest (now giant plush boob free).

"As a matter of fact Finn decided to stay in Lima to take over his stepfather's auto repair shop." she shifted slightly, "And we broke up." she added, uncertain why she did so. Jesse rolled his eyes, plopping down on the futon.

"Well of course you broke up. I'm truly surprised that relationship lasted an entire year after Nationals." he picked at his nails, turning his eyes to Blaine. "Ah, Blaine Anderson. Vocal Adrenaline beat you at Regionals. The Warblers, correct?"

"Um, yes." Blaine nodded slowly, "And don't worry about introducing yourself. I've heard a lot about you."

"I figured as much." Jesse switched to the last person in the room, "Hello Kurt. I'm not surprised you were the one to make it out of that repressive little small town. You were probably the only other one in that mediocre group of misfits with even an ounce of talent." Kurt looked surprised.

"Wow St. James, I didn't know that you knew how to compliment someone. Although, I suppose the compliment is negated by the fact you insulted all my friends within the same sentence." Kurt finally asked the question Rachel and Blaine were wondering, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I caught Rachel's performance at the fine theater of...Bobby's Diner." Jesse smirked as that sent Blaine into another uncontrollable bout of snickers. Rachel blushed, from both embarrassment and anger.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in our apartment!" she exclaimed. Jesse nodded.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you Rachel."

That brought her up short. For all the moments Jesse St. James was deceiving, conniving, and lying, he had his moments of brutal honesty too.

"Oh." Rachel managed. Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and they silently crept into their bedroom.

"Yes." Jesse stood, circling her. "I can't help but wonder why you were working there. Broadway is right down the street you know?" he questioned teasingly.

"Yes, well I've only been in New York a week. I haven't even been to an audition yet." Rachel explained. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel Berry has yet to settle in to the city after an entire week? I don't believe it!" Jesse shook his head. Rachel sighed.

"Well look around you!" she gestured to the burgundy carpet, the purple walls, the green futon, "This is not exactly how I expected to be thriving in New York!" Jesse nodded slowly.

"I see." Rachel opened her mouth to yell at him for simply agreeing with her, but he continued, "Move in with me."

"What?" Rachel gasped. Jesse raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms.

"Did I stutter?" he questioned smugly. Rachel shook her head, clearing it. "I live right off of Broadway in a penthouse with two other aspiring broadway members. Join us."

"I like living with Kurt and Blaine." Rachel objected, "Besides, it's a little rash to suddenly see me again after a year and ask me to live with you. This might not be the best place to live, but it certainly isn't the worst!" Rachel was overcome with a sudden protective urge, crossing her arms, "This is my home! And I'm not leaving!" she stomped. Jesse held up his hands innocently, chuckling.

"Okay, okay." he attempted to reign it in, but a smile quirked his lips up anyway. "It's good to see you again drama queen." Before she could reply, he engulfed her in a hug. After a few seconds, she gently returned it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt. It's Friday! How about you finally go clubbing with me tonight?" Santana asked, popping up next to Brittany the moment she walked in the door after practice.<p>

"Sorry Sanny. I can't." Santana deflated, "I'm getting private lessons from the lead Rockette to catch me up." Brittany smiled, "Her name is Ruth and she's really nice and helpful!" Santana tilted her head.

"Private lessons, huh?" Santana sensed something there, "Is she gay?" Brittany laughed.

"Santana! Don't be jealous!" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, "Ruth is bi, but she just broke up with her last girlfriend." Brittany explained, "She just wants a friend!"

"Bull..." Santana grumbled, "Private lessons?" she persisted.

"To help me learn the rest of the routines!" Brittany defended. Santana pulled away.

"You know what, okay, whatever." Santana didn't want to argue, "I'm going clubbing. Good luck at your _private lessons_ tomorrow Britt."

She slammed the door behind her, leaving a hurt and annoyed Brittany behind.

* * *

><p>"This is my friend Mark. We share basically all the same classes." Blaine glanced at his friend, expecting him to speak. He didn't. He was too busy staring, and Blaine was surprised his pupils didn't turn into hearts.<p>

"Hi! I'm Mark!" he breathed, holding his hand out for Rachel to shake. She complied and he kissed the back of her hand. Kurt raised an eyebrow, amused. Mark didn't even acknowledge him, "And what exactly is your name?"

"I'm Rachel Barbara Berry and-"

Three things happened in sync.

Mark dropped her hand like it was on fire.

Mark stepped backwards a good five feet.

Mark made a choked noise.

"What?" Blaine asked for all three of them, slightly worried that Mark would be unable to answer if the look on his face was any indication.

"Nothing." he coughed, then spoke it on a level that people, not dogs, could hear, "Nothing. Continue." he insisted. Rachel looked at him warily, but didn't let an opportunity to brag pass her by.

* * *

><p>"Oh noooooooo." Mark whined, entering his apartment. He shut the door behind him, sliding down it, "Why Rachel Berry? Why her?" he sighed, "This isn't fair!" he decided. Then, since he was a drama student, he did something not unusual. He burst into song.<p>

_You're always dancing down the street_

_With your chocolate eyes_

_And every new boy that you meet_

_He doesn't know the real surprise_

_He ripped away from the door, releasing a heavy sigh._

_(here she comes again)_

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_Oo, she'll make you flip_

_(here she comes again)_

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_I kinda like the way she dips_

_Well she's my best friend's girl_

_She's my best friend's girl-irl_

_But she should be mine_

He whined the lyrics out, knowing in his heart how true they were.

_You've got your nuclear boots_

_And your drip dry glove_

_Oo when you bite your lip_

_It's some reaction to love, o-ove, o-ove_

_(here she comes again)_

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_Yeah, I think you'll flip_

_(here she comes again)_

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_(here she comes again)_

_I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips_

_cause she's my best friend's girl_

_Well she's my best friend's girl-irl_

_And she should be mine_

_She's so fine_

He slammed down a picture of him and one of his roommates, his best friend, that was lying on an end table.

_You're always dancing down the street_

_With your chocolate eye-eyes_

_And every new boy that you meet_

_Doesn't know the real surprise_

_(here she comes again)_

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_(here she comes again)_

_Oh, she'll make you flip_

_(here she comes again)_

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky_

_(here she comes again)_

_I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips_

_cause she's my best friend's girl, uh_

_She's my best friend's girl-irl-u-irl_

_She should be mine_

_She so, fine_

_(my best friend's girlfriend)_

_Oh_

_(my best friend's girlfriend)_

_She should be mine_

_(my best friend's girlfriend)_

_Yeah yeah_

_(my best friend's girlfriend)_

_Said she should be mine_

_(my best friend's girlfriend)_

_Oh, yeah yeah yeah_

_(my best friend's girlfriend)_

_She should be mine_

_(my best friend's girlfriend)_

He dropped down on the couch, groaning long, loud, and hard. The door to the apartment opened.

Someone snorted. "Bad day?" Mark looked up, already knowing it was his best friend from the voice.

"You have no idea Jesse."

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to learn from this woman if she wears things from a hundred years ago?" Giselle sounded disgusted, and Kurt glanced in Monique's direction. His eyes automatically zeroed in on her scarf. He politely stood up, slipping between the other interns to get to their director.<p>

"Monique, I have to ask, is that the late Alexander McQueen's 2001 fall collection?" Kurt sidled up to their mentor, gesturing to her scarf. Monique's eyes widened.

"Oh no. I didn't think anything would recognize something from so far back. I know that it's outdated but-" Kurt cut her off.

"No, no, no. It is from the past, but if you just..." Kurt flipped the scarf over, tying it a different way, "The way the scarf falls when tied this way makes it look more modern, but it keeps it's classic taste." Kurt smiled, leaning back.

"Thank you do much!" Monique gasped, admiring it in a mirror she pulled out of her bag, "You are so good!" she complimented. Kurt nodded smugly, glancing back with smirk at a fuming Giselle.

* * *

><p>"What is your boyfriend like?" Zoey asked as Blaine appeared to make a payment on the engagement ring. Blaine smiled<p>

"Amazing, to begin." Blaine's smile grew, "He loves Broadway, and fashion, and although he'd never admit it, he loves our roommate Rachel and all of his other friends. Hs been through a lot in his life, but he still manages to be so cheerful about everything. He's beautiful and handsome depending on his mood," Blaine laughed, glancing down, "Sorry, I'm droning on."

Zoey's eyes had glazed over, and she had her chin in the palm of her hand. "No." she sighed, "It's wonderful how much you love him. Some people who come in here just shrug or say that their future fiancé's are just okay. It's just wonderful how much you love him." she repeated. Blaine shrugged, cheeks heating up.

"He's everything to me." he declared honestly. Zoey took his money, making the payment. She nodded, switching back in to perky salesperson.

"If you continue to bi-weekly pay this amount, then you will be completely paid off in two to three months." Blaine nodded, smiling. He pat her arm.

"Thanks Zoey. You'll love the right guy when you find him." he offered, then cheerfully made his way out of the store.

* * *

><p>"And a simple spin on the heel of your foot..." Ruth demonstrated, "And that routine is finished." she nodded. Brittany grinned.<p>

"That is so cool!" Brittany repeated the heel spin just as Ruth did. Ruth clapped.

"Very good! You're a natural," she grinned, "But you have one last thing to learn," Ruth eased up next to Brittany, slipping her arm around her waist, "The Rockette famous kick line!" she demonstrated slowly, and Brittany flawlessly repeated it.

"That isn't so hard." Brittany decided, "Maybe I won't need anymore private lessons." Ruth shook her head, smiling softly.

"No, no." Ruth tightened her grip, lowering her arm to Brittany's hips, "To successfully perform the kick line, you must be completely in sync with your fellow Rockette." she kicked up slowly, allowing Brittany time to do the same, "You have to feel the people around you. You have to have a connection." Ruth locked eyes with Brittany, who nodded, eagerly soaking up all the information she could learn. "You have to _feel _them." Ruth repeated, leaning closer to Brittany's face.

"Sexual harassment charges almost guarantee no new job, did you know that?"

Brittany perked up like a puppy at the voice, while Ruth released Brittany, looking up sharply. Ruth glared at the source, causing Santana to smirk smugly at her.

"Sanny! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!" Brittany threw herself into Santana's arms to hug her. Instead of hugging her, Santana decided on something even more blatantly obvious. She pulled slightly away from Brittany and proceeded to smash their lips together.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! I come to see how my new Rockette is doing, and I get a whole different type of show!" Mr. DeStefano laughed, causing Brittany to pull away from Santana, although Santana refused to let her get too far, keeping her arms firmly strapped across her back. "But, all jokes aside, we have a strict PDA policy. Although it's okay after practice, like right now, I just figured I'd warn you."

"Warn us?" Santana scoffed, "Warn Handsy McLeadLesbo over there about it." Santana gestured in Ruth's general direction.

"Santana!" Brittany hissed quietly, then spoke louder, "Sorry Mr. DeStefano, Ruth. I'll see you tomorrow!" Brittany dragged Santana away.

"What?" Santana snapped, annoyed, "I was about to go all Lima Heights on that bitch!" she objected. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I like my job and the people in it. I don't want you to ruin it." Brittany explained, "I know you think Ruth wants to get in my skirt, but she doesn't! She just wants to help!" Brittany insisted, picking up the past argument.

"Britt, you see the good in everyone. You don't see the bad intentions." Santana sighed. Brittany crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her hip in a pose Santana knew well. One she had dubbed 'The Angry Sexy Kitten Look'.

"Maybe because not everyone had bad intentions. You only see the bad in people." Brittany declared, "Ruth is nice." Santana's Latina anger exploded.

"Oh my god! Then be her girlfriend!" she snapped, stalking away from a hurt Brittany. Brittany leaned against the wall, sighing through her nose.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Brittany sang softly, but she still attracted the attention of Ruth.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like_

Ruth tilted her head, smiling slightly, still out of Brittany's view.

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_

_What we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Brittany sighed again before picking up the chorus again.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

Ruth slowly came in to view, but Brittany didn't notice her yet.

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_(Fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor_

_(Get your armor)_

_Get your armor_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_A battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Brittany finished just in time to turn and nearly run in to Ruth. "Hi." she greeted softly.

"Come on sweetie. How about we go and get some dinner?" Ruth wrapped a warm arm around Brittany's shoulder, leading her away.

* * *

><p>"No!" Rachel stomped her foot down childishly. She looked especially foolish with her bright pink wig and clothing. "I am <em>not<em> trying out for the part of a _boy _in a _coma_!" she screamed at Ron, who backed up.

"Well then." he huffed, "I'm sorry that I thought you'd appreciate my efforts!" he declared.

"No!" Rachel screeched at him again.

"No what?" Jesse appeared at the top of the steps, narrowing his eyes when he saw Ron, "Is there a problem here?" he came to a stop between them, glaring at Ron.

"It's okay." Rachel sighed, "My agent is getting me stupid jobs." Jesse's lips quirked up in a smile, and he glanced back at her.

"You live in this apartment, yet you have managed to find an agent?" he questioned. Rachel smiled, nodding.

"I'm still Rachel Berry!" she declared, and Jesse laughed. Ron crossed his arms, and glared at them for the display.

"Who's this Berry?" Ron questioned, pointing his chin in Jesse's direction. Jesse turned back to him, eyes narrow again.

"Jesse St. James. Perhaps you've heard of me." he stated arrogantly. Ron shrugged.

"Nope." he popped the P and tilted his head, "Never heard anything about you, _especially _from Rachel." Rachel laughed, oblivious to the heat between the two.

"Right, Ron this is Jesse, Jesse this is Ron." she introduced them. Ron ignored Jesse and turned to her.

"I'm sorry about the part Rachel." he stated sincerely, "I'll get you a better audition, I promise." Rachel's eyes softened.

"It's okay Ron." she pat his forearm, and he opened his arms wide.

"Hug?" he questioned, eyes wide and innocently hopeful. Rachel laughed, and complied, oblivious to the smirk he threw to Jesse over her shoulder and how tightly Jesse's hands were curled into fists.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'll ever be used to this." Kurt sighed, one arm folded within his Grandmother's elbow, the other hand tightly clasped within Blaine's fingers. "New York is heaven with hobos and dirt." he decided. Elizabeth laughed lightly.<p>

"I love New York, but you get used to it after a little while. I came here when I was twenty one and I starred as the lead, Maria, in the Sound of Music at the St. James Theatre." she looked fondly down at Kurt. "Your Mother named you after one of those Von Trappe boys, did you know that?"

"Even I heard that story." Blaine chimed in, "Burt likes to use it to embarrass Kurt." Kurt shoved him lightly, as Elizabeth laughed.

"Well, as in the Sound of Music, some of my favorite things are taxis in streets, and singers on Broadway, dancers as Rockettes, and fashion is used!" Kurt broke the little chant along to the song to add the fashion line. Elizabeth smirked slightly.

"Well, we are in the impromptu singing city," Elizabeth cleared her throat.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_these are a few of my favorite things._

Kurt laughed, when Blaine now got in to it also.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,_

_door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles._

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings._

_these are a few of my favorite things._

Blaine spun Kurt around as Elizabeth picked it back up

_Girls in a white dresses with a blue satin sashes,_

_snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,_

_silver white winters that melt into springs,_

_these are a few of my favorite things._

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings,_

_when I'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favorite things,_

_and then I don't feel so bad._

Kurt unwillingly joined in a duet with his Grandmother.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_these are a few of my favorite things._

Elizabeth dropped out to allow Kurt and Blaine to sing, still spinning around slightly.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,_

_door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles._

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings._

_these are a few of my favorite things._

All three of them sung along now, spinning around Manhattan and not getting too many weird looks for it.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,_

_snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,_

_silver white winters that melt into springs,_

_these are a few of my favorite things._

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings,_

_when I'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favorite things,_

_and then I don't feel so bad._

They laughed and gave extravagant bows for the tourists who clapped for them. Elizabeth hooked Blaine and Kurt's arms between her.

"You boys are very sweet. Now I just need to get along with that high maintenance Berry girl." Elizabeth decided. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that. She takes a while to get used to."

* * *

><p>Jesse glanced around as Rachel bustled into the bedroom to change. He didn't like this apartment. He didn't like this neighborhood. And he really didn't like her neighbor. He <em>definitely <em>didn't like her neighbor.

He looked, acted, sounded, and seemed like a poser. Like a fake. He wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't an agent at all. And the way he acted around Rachel...

Jesse shook his head. Oh no. Jesse St. James does not get jealous. Focus back on the apartment.

The futon had to go. The carpeting had to be refurbished. The walls had to be repainted. The kitchen counter/kitchen table needed chairs or stools of some sort. The microwave needed an actual place to sit, not the rickety end table in was placed on. The fridge, as he opened it, needed an inside light. Maybe an air conditioner, a heater, instead of the built in window fan. Yeah. It needed some work.

"Jesse?" he turned around, smiling now that Rachel was back to herself. He could already tell, in spite of the horrible conditions, that Rachel had thrived in New York so far. She was practically glowing, and her fashion sense had greatly improved. She was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans and a pretty blouse. It fit her.

"We should go and get some things for this apartment." Jesse knew that even if he tried to be subtle, Rachel would figure out he wanted to help her either way, so why not be blunt?

Oh yeah. That's why.

Rachel crossed her arms, cocking her hip to the right. "Are you offering me charity?" she questioned, annoyed. Jesse sighed.

"I just want what is best for you. And for Kurt and Blaine." he attempted to appease her. Appeal to her love of her friends. Rachel huffed.

"I understand that Jesse, but I want to make it on my own!" she started a monologue passionately, "I want to know, when the time comes, that I made it to the top of Broadway by my own devices. When I live in a loft in the center of Broadway, I want to remember how I worked my way there. Do you understand?"

Of course he understood. He was the same person as him. She just didn't understand that the rewards would pay off in the end, even if she accepted, not charity, help. He truly didn't want to argue with her though, so he decided to just let it drop, for now.

"I understand perfectly. I apologize." he nodded to her, smiling, "Now, how about some dinner?"

* * *

><p>Santana knew that her jealousy has gotten the best of her back with Brittany. She knew she had made a mistake hurting Brittany with her comments.<p>

"Open mic!"

It only took two more drinks for Santana to decide that karaoke was a great idea.

"Mine please." she snapped at the guy manning the microphone, "I need to be punished for the things I've done wrong." she slurred drunkenly, aware of the guys licking their lips and giving her winks.

_I've been a bad, bad girl_

_I've been careless with a delicate man_

_And it's a sad, sad world_

_When a girl will break a boy just because she can_

She flipped her hair back, working the stage better than drunk Rachel Berry without doubt.

Don't you tell me to deny it

_I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins_

_I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true_

_And I just don't know where I can begin_

_What I need is a good defense_

_'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed_

_To the one I've sinned against_

_Because she's all I ever knew of love_

No one noticed the switched pronouns she used, but Santana nearly burst into tears.

_Heaven help me for the way I am_

_Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done_

_I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand_

_But I keep living this day like the next will never come_

_Oh help me but don't tell me to deny it_

_I've got to cleanse myself of all these lies 'till I'm good enough for her_

_I've got a lot to lose and I'm bettin' high so I'm begging you_

_Before it ends just tell me where to begin_

Now she got really into it.

_What I need is a good defense_

_'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed_

_To the one I've sinned against_

_Because she's all I ever knew of !_

_Yeah yeah yeah uhh uhh uhhhhhh..._

She finished with a loud moan, making the guys salivating over her nearly loose it. She stumbled over to the bar, tears streaming down her face. She tapped loudly on the wood to get her bartender's attention.

"Make it strong dammit!"

* * *

><p>"It is...the moment of truth!" Monique banged on the table repeatedly, before giggling as all the interns jumped. "Sorry. I'm dramatic." she informed them, giggling again, "Anyway, upper management has informed me that it is time to...CUT!" she snickered as they jumped again, "Time to cut, two interns and get them out of this running!" she chirped.<p>

"What? You'll just embarrass us and fire us in front of everyone?" one of the other interns asked in disgust. Monique tsked.

"Not quite! You see, we're doing this like a reality TV show!" she pulled out a thick yellow envelope. "In here is the outfit you had designed and sent in to us to become an intern...that is, in here if you get to stay. I will show you, and if you are still an intern, you may leave the room." Monique looked around seriously. "Do you understand?"

Nods.

"Let us begin..."

"Mikaela."

"Layla."

"Tiffany."

"Rider."

"Marcus."

"Giselle."

"Barry."

"And finally..." Monique paused dramatically as Giselle smirked across the table at Kurt.

"Kurt!"

Kurt returned Giselle's smirk, as he accepted his place as an intern.

* * *

><p>"That makes so much sense!" Rachel sounded so astounded. "I've worked on my acting of Laurie since I was a little girl, but to think that I just needed a Curly to make it work out well...I should have seen it!" she threw her hands up in the air, disbelief evident.<p>

Elizabeth nodded fondly. "While that may not be the exact case, you can only practice so far without human feedback and reaction in your acting." she crossed her legs primly at the knee. "I've discussed with Kurt already, but how are you liking New York so far Miss Berry?"

"Well, now we're going to be here for a while." Kurt joked semi-seriously, leaning back in his desk to get comfortable. Rachel mock-glared at him.

"No. I won't talk about everything I love. I'll just talk about my changing plan." she decided.

"Like the apartment?" Kurt offered and Rachel nodded.

"Like the apartment is not as wonderful as I expected it to be. I expected the rent to be high, but I expected heat and airconditioning...and matching colors at the least! It's horrible actually!" she huffed, "And in my plan, within my first week, I would have been singing down the street and be discovered! But instead...I'm singing at a diner dressed as a big-boobed, blond-haired, classic Betty the Pancake Flipping, Coffee-Serving 50's waitress! And I usually love the classics!" Rachel slumped down in her seat miserably, crossing her arms over her chest. Kurt pat her shoulder sympathetically. stifling his giggles at the reminder down for now.

"All that may be true, but think about it this way. You're half way there." Elizabeth clapped, nodding as she got both of their attentions. "You've left your small town, never to look back, and made it to New York City, the city where dreams come true. You're settling in well...but now, things can either get better or worse..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

**Rachel Berry (Lea Michele)**

**Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff)**

**Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer)**

**Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss)**

**Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera)**

**Brittany S. Pierce (Heather Morris)**

**Elizabeth Landing (Julie Andrews)**

**Mark Daniels (John Gallagher Jr.)**

**Giselle Adams (Taisha Monique Clark)**

**Ron Tallington (Joey Richter)**

**Andrea Cohen (Vivian Nixon)**

**Logan DeStefano (Ben Stiller)**

**Ruth Mariani (Tracie Thoms)**

**Zoey (Zooey Deschanel)**

**Monique Schultz (Christina Ricci)**

_**A/N: Shorter than the first chapter, but I expected that. Next chapter things really get rolling. Tell me how I did?**_


	4. Episode Three

_Here's what you missed on A New Direction..._

_Jesse St. James has slowly wormed his way back into a certain brunette's life, but is feeling rising tensions from a romantic rival in the form of Ron, and he doesn't even know of his third rival! His roommate and best friend Mark! There is no trouble in paradise (A.K.A. NYC) for Klaine and Grandma Kurt, singing in the street, magazine internships, and engagement rings...things couldn't be better! But things couldn't be worse for Brittana as Santana moves away and Ruth moves closer..._

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Blaine! I have a problem!" Rachel stormed in to their apartment, causing the two to jump up from their seats and rush towards her.<p>

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW DIRECTION<strong>

**EPISODE THREE: THREE'S A CROWD**

* * *

><p><em>THREE DAYS EARLIER...<em>

"Tell me Care Berry," Ron hooked an arm around Rachel's neck, as usual catching her when she was coming in to her home, still dressed from work, "I know you're opposed to playing men, but how about playing a woman playing a man?" Rachel inhaled quickly.

"Oh my god! Yentl! I can sing Papa Can You Hear Me for the audition, and..." she trailed off, "It is Yentl, right?"

"Yes!" Rachel squealed, throwing both arms around Ron's neck.

"Oh my god! Ron! You got me an audition for Yentl? Thank you _so _much!" Ron nodded.

"Now, it's just barely off Broadway, and you're audition has to be perfect. But, I'm not worried; anyone who can rock YMCA or Let's Get it On while wearing giant fake boobs is a shoe-in to get the part." Rachel rolled her eyes, pulling away from him.

"Thank you Ron." she repeated again softly as she realized how close they were. Ron obviously noticed too as his eyes darkened.

"It is really no problem." he breathed, then leaned forward and connected their lips together.

* * *

><p><em>TWO DAYS EARLIER...<em>

"I've never seen Chicago." Mark confessed as Rachel looked up at him, aghast.

"Although it is not in my fave five, Chicago is an important key to filling your Broadway show catalog!" she declared. Mark's lip quirked up into a half smile.

"My Broadway show catalog?" he repeated in amusement. Rachel nodded seriously.

"Ever since I was six and went to my first show, I've kept the ticket stub, the program, and a photo of the cast in a scrapbook, so that when I look back on it one day, I'll remember the days when I had to pay to be near the stage, not be paid to be on it!" she explained brightly, causing Mark to laugh, "And coming to New York nearly a month ago has certainly helped my catalog. I've added three shows already!" she stated proudly, then deflated a bit, "I just hope I'll be able to give my 330 towards the rent..." Mark laughed again.

"Okay then. We'll have to go to Chicago together, my treat." he decided. Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But seats are expensive, even bad seats in the way back of the balconies." she stated. Mark shrugged.

"So?" Rachel grinned.

"You'd really do that for me?" she asked, and Mark grinned, stepping closer and tilting her chin up.

"I've only know you for a little while Miss Berry, but I can't think of a lot I wouldn't do for you." he said, then leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>YESTERDAY...<em>

"I'm sorry about last year." Rachel stated out of the blue. Jesse glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"It's okay. All you did was get back at me for the year before." he nodded, "I understand." Rachel froze.

"No! Jesse! I swear! I never wanted to hurt you! I swear it!" Rachel looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Finn was my first love. He had a power over me and he gave up everything to be with me that day..." she shook her head, looking down.

"It's okay." Jesse repeated to reassure her, "We're not in Lima anymore, and I've left the bad New York memories in the past, replacing with new better ones now that you're here."

"But-" Jesse shushed her.

"The past is the past and I can not wait to get your great New York memories by being your leading man." Jesse declared. Rachel glanced up at him, unwillingly smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"And what, pray tell, do you exactly mean by that?" Rachel questioned teasingly. Jesse leaned down to her face, smirking as she blushed. She hadn't thought he would call her bluff.

"In whatever way you want." he stated sweetly, leaning down, and pecking her on the cheek before pulling away slightly, glancing into her eyes. Then he gently kissed the corner of her mouth, and then...he firmly kissed her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Oh. What a pickle. You have three guys who want your affection." Kurt stated dryly as he sat back down after jumping up in a panic when Rachel stormed in. Rachel glared at him.<p>

"Kurt! This is serious! I don't know what to do! And you two have been missing in action for three days! Where the hell have you been!" she snapped, changing the subject to how worried she had been.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance.

* * *

><p><em>THREE DAYS EARLIER...<em>

Kurt and Blaine made their way through New York, rare time together present. "Ever since we've been in New York, we haven't spent as much time together, don't you think?" Kurt asked, linking their hands together.

"True." Blaine agreed, "What do you think about marriage?" he asked randomly. Kurt glanced at him, shrugging.

"Well, I think it's a way for a couple to share their love with their families and friends." Kurt replied.

"So you like it?" Blaine reiterated. Kurt glanced to him again, raising an eyebrow this time.

"Sure," Kurt replied, "Why?" Blaine floundered for a moment, glancing around. His eyes narrowed.

"Brittany?" Kurt blinked, looking where he was and closer through the throng of New York tourists.

"Brittany!" Kurt yelled. The blond turned around, brightening.

"Unicorn! Dolphin!" she cheered, bounding through the heavy flow with the grace of a dancer. She threw an arm around each of their necks.

"Hey Britt!" Blaine grinned, returning the hug, "I didn't know you were in New York!"

"Yeah!" Brittany pulled away, nodding brightly. "Me and Santana moved here. I'm a Rockette!" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh! Can you get us tickets to a show at Radio City Music Hall? Oh please, please, please!" he begged. Brittany snorted.

"Uh duh, if that's what you want unicorn." she grabbed both of their hands, tugging them along. "Come on! I wanna show you our penthouse! You can even stay the night!"

* * *

><p><em>TWO DAYS EARLIER...<em>

"It's two in the morning! Why are you always out so late?"

"Oh, so sorry _MOM!_"

"Mom? God! Santana! I don't like you calling me that! It's not nice!"

"Well, you're acting like my mother! Take a chill pill Brittany!"

"Santana! It's two in the morning! And because of it, you're going to sleep in until late! I just figured you'd want to spend time with me, but you can't do that if you're asleep!"

"I'd love to spend time with you, but you never come out with me!"

"Just because I don't like to get drunk, doesn't mean I don't want to hang out with you!"

"Whatever Brittany. Don't you have work with the Perfect Woman tomorrow? Let's just go to bed."

Kurt and Blaine shifted uncomfortably in the guest bedroom next to Santana and Brittany's room. Being woken up at two in the morning to hear Brittany and Santana screaming at each other was not fun.

* * *

><p><em>YESTERDAY...<em>

"Hello Santana." Kurt greeted, tossing the blinds open and letting the sunlight in. Santana groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Hummel?" she questioned, squinting to look at him, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Brittany let me in while she was leaving for work. I don't have any morning classes today, so I figured I'd come and visit you." He stated cheerfully.

"Why?" Santana asked. Her eyes bugged out as she glanced over at the clock. "What the hell? Hummel! It's seven in the morning!" Santana whined, "Do you know how late I was out last night?"

"Too late?" Kurt guessed, pulling her blanked from under her. "Get up." He commanded, nearly pushing Santana to her feet.

"What do you want?" she groaned, stumbling out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She pulled out a well-used Advil bottle and a glass of water, downing them like shots.

"I'm here to talk about you and Brittany." Kurt explained, having followed her. Santana moaned in protest. "Yes." Kurt stated.

"What do we have to talk about? Ever since we got to New York, she's been a total bitch." Santana grumbled. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Santana asked defensively. "It's not me!" she objected, "Brittany's not fun anymore. All she cares about is her stupid job with stupid Ruth." Santana mumbled childishly.

"Santana, you need to grow up." Kurt stated, straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked in surprise, "Are you suggesting that Brittany is more grown up that I am? She still believes that little elves shine her shoes every night!" Santana exploded.

"And Brittany probably always will believe that. The point is that she is being a responsible adult and a professional. And just because you're a jealous child who can't stand the thought of any competition from Brittany's lesbian friend, doesn't mean you should be able to drag her down." Kurt finished his impassioned speech by crossing his arms snugly over his chest.

"Get out!" Santana hissed, pointed at the door, eyes flaming with rage. Kurt shook his head, stalking away.

"Child!" he spat at her, before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"Poor Brittany…" Rachel sighed, but then gasped in horror as she realized something else. "You cheated on our apartment with a newer model?" she questioned, disgusted.<p>

"We didn't mean to!" Blaine whined, sitting down next to Kurt, "It's just...Santana and Brittany's place was so pretty...oh, and we meant to call...but we forgot..."

"I was so worried!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You saw me in class." Kurt pointed out as Rachel huffed. "You were just too busy with Andrea." he mumbled. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Kurt! I'm sorry! Andrea's just a new friend! You're my best friend! I didn't mean to ignore you!" she exclaimed. Kurt shrugged.

"It's okay." he sighed, and Rachel stepped closer.

"I'm going to hug you now then." they shared a hug, and the moment they pulled away... "Now I really need your help!"

* * *

><p>"How's Ruth?" Santana asked cattily as Brittany made it home after work.<p>

"She's good!" Brittany chirped naively. Santana steamed. "By the way, she invited me to dinner and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came along."

"I think she would!" Santana declared, "She doesn't understand boundaries!" Brittany placed her hands on her hips.

"She's my friend. And you're being mean to her." Brittany pointed out. "I don't like you when you're mean." She continued. Santana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Brittany. You don't see it. You see the best in people. Ruth is trying to have sex with you. You can't see that, because you see the best in people." Santana repeated.

"Well, maybe I've been seeing the best in you for a while now." Brittany said softly. Santana reeled back as if she'd been hit.

"What are you suggesting?" Santana snarled.

"I love you Santana." Brittany stated plainly. "But now that you seem to think the opposite, you're being mean. I don't love you when you're being mean. So, if you can't start to like my friend, then I can't love you."

"What?" Santana asked in shock.

"I love my friends and I love you, but I need my friends." Brittany sighed, glancing down, "I think we should take a break Santana." Santana gaped at her, and Brittany silently slipped past her, slipping into the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Oh no." Rachel whispered quietly as she approached her last table for the day. "Welcome to Bobby B's Diner. I'll be your waitress, Rachel." She stated loudly, ignoring the smirk on Jesse's face.<p>

"Hmmm, I don't know what I want. Any suggestions?" She shushed him loudly, because he obviously knew that 'Any Suggestions?' was a buzz word for her to jump in to some cheap 70's song.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed, ignoring his wink. He hummed to prevent himself from laughing.

"Okay, okay. You're almost finished work, aren't you?" Jesse questioned, eyes scanning his menu boredly. Rachel glanced around.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed, leaning sideways slightly. "What do you want?" Jesse chuckled.

"Patience love." Jesse sang, and she felt her face heat up at his term of endearment. "I think I'll wait for you to get off, and then we can go to eat at an actual establishment."

"I-I don't-I-" Rachel stammered in disbelief. "You're certainly cocky, aren't you?" Jesse raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes, "Yes. I already knew this. It just continues to astound me sometimes." She smiled smugly, "And just to bring your ego down some, no. I will not go out with you." Jesse shrugged.

"I'll win you over one way or another Rachel Berry." Jesse smirked as he placed a tip down on the table to cover his drink, before standing and slipping into a crowd of incoming customers.

* * *

><p>"Okay! I'll take the night shift Saturday. Bye Bobby!" Rachel chirped, tightening her coat around herself. She hummed Papa Can You Hear Me as she started towards her home.<p>

"You've captivated me!" Rachel spun around, about to yell out about her infamous rape whistle, but she recognized Mark with a chuckle, "And now...I'm yours!" He put the radio he was carrying over his shoulder down and pressed play.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
><em>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<em>  
><em>I fell right through the cracks<em>  
><em>And now I'm trying to get back<em>  
><em>Before the cool done run out<em>  
><em>I'll be giving it my bestest<em>  
><em>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<em>  
><em>I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some<em>  
><em>But I won't hesitate no more, no more<em>  
><em>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

Rachel laughed, clapping at the absurdity of this moment. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was in New York. Nowhere in Lima would singing in the streets with a radio happen.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love<em>  
><em>Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing<em>  
><em>We're just one big family<em>  
><em>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<em>  
><em>So I won't hesitate no more, no more<em>  
><em>It cannot wait I'm sure<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate<em>  
><em>Our time is short<em>  
><em>This is our fate, I'm yours<br>And do ya want to scooch on over closer dear, _  
><em>And I will nibble your ear<em>

He spun around her, wiggling his eyebrows and causing her to giggle.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
><em>And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer<em>  
><em>But my breath fogged up the glass<em>  
><em>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<em>  
><em>I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason<em>  
><em>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<em>  
><em>It's what we aim to do<em>  
><em>Our name is our virtue<em>  
><em>I won't hesitate no more, no more<em>  
><em>It cannot wait I'm yours<em>  
><em>There's no need to complicate<em>  
><em>Our time is short<em>  
><em>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

Rachel swayed to the music, smile on her face, but mind raging. Mark...Jesse...Ron...Why did she have to suddenly become popular again?

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
><em>Open up your plans and damn you're free<em>  
><em>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours<em>  
><em>So please don't, please don't, please don't, there's <em>  
><em>No need to complicate cause our time is short this <em>  
><em>Oh this oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours<em>

Jesse slammed the diner door, slipping back inside before either member of the hugging couple could see him.

* * *

><p>Mark opened his apartment door and walked in, only to have it slammed shut behind him. He spun around, only to release a relieved breath.<p>

"Oh God Jesse. You freaked me out." He held a hand over his heart, calming himself. He laughed nervously as Jesse tilted his head, walking forward slowly. "Hey Jesse. What's up?"

"Hello Mark." Jesse greeted in a clipped, sharp tone. "Anything you wanted to tell me?" he questioned, stopping a few feet in front of him, head still tilted, hands clasped behind his back. Mark instinctively stepped back.

"Nooooo…" he answered slowly as Jesse came closer, "I don't knoooooowwww…" Jesse laughed once, sharply.

"Do you remember senior year of high school?" he questioned, "Or last year? What is the one constant between them?" he asked, but continued after a few seconds of Mark's silence, "I win her, then I lose her to Dimm Hudson…I'm on my way to winning her again, but you're not going to be the one to take her away from me." Jesse crossed his arms over his chest as Mark blanched.

"Jesse…Rachel is amazing-"

"I know." He stated shortly, "And I've been in love with her two, going on three years. You've _known _her for two, going on three weeks?" Mark mirrored his pose.

"So? You don't own her." Mark snapped.

"Obviously." Jesse rolled his eyes, "But, we are _meant _to be together. I've been waiting to reunite in New York for _three years_."

"So? Maybe she _hasn't _been waiting for you." Mark growled.

"Uh oh! Lovers' quarrel!" their third roommate sang as she stepped into the room.

"Shut up Giselle!" they both yelled at her. Giselle rolled her eyes, hanging up her scarf and coat.

"Rachel and I _will _be together." Jesse swore. Mark shook his head stubbornly.

"Wait a second…" Giselle paused, "Are you really fighting over _Rachel Berry_?" she questioned in disbelief, "I thought we left her behind two years ago!" she whined in protest.

"We're not fighting. There's no competition." Jesse sneered. Mark shook his head, finally holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. May the best man win." Mark conceded. Jesse lifted his chin arrogantly.

"I plan to."

* * *

><p>Brittany spun in harmony with the other Rockettes, but as she tried to stop, she slipped and fell straight on her butt. The others swarmed around her.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Oh my god!"

"Brittany, sweetie, where does it hurt?"

"Move! Move!" Ruth snapped, pushing pass the others. She slipped an arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her to her feet. "What happened?" Brittany laughed awkwardly.

"I slipped." She grinned cheesily, holding her butt. Ruth sighed.

"Are you okay?" she released Brittany, who nodded. "Okay girls, that's enough for today." The Rockettes dispersed after a few minutes and Brittany walked over to her bag, sipping on some water.

"What's with you today? You tripped like five times, and actually fell once." Ruth laughed. Brittany shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm a little off today…" Brittany looked down. Ruth tilted her head, brow furrowed.

"Sweetie…" she murmured, putting her finger on Brittany's chin and forcing her to look at her.  
>"What happened?" she asked seriously. Brittany shrugged.<p>

"I broke up with Santana. You remember…my girlfriend…" Brittany murmured. Ruth looked at her in surprise, but then she smiled.

"Why?" she asked hopefully.

"For you." Brittany declared. And Ruth laughed slightly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

Brittany blinked for a few seconds, obviously not comprehending what was going on. It only took her a few seconds though.

"No!" she squeaked, pushing Ruth away, "I did it because you were my friend! And Santana was being mean to you, my friend!" Brittany stumbled backwards a few feet. "No!" she squeaked again, before bolting.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome our newest waiter here at Bobby B's Diner...Jesse St. James!" Rachel whipped around so fast that her blond wig almost went flying off.<p>

Sure enough, as the front of the diner, wearing the required chef's outfit and giant moustache, stood Jesse St. James.

"Now! How about since I've been introduced, I introduce my voice?"

He didn't wait for an answer before the music started, and so did he.

_Go!_

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_  
><em>because you look so fine <em>  
><em>and i really wanna make you mine.<em>

_I say you look so fine _  
><em>that I really wanna make you mine.<em>

Jesse winked at Rachel, but schmoozed up to the customers, who obviously loved him.

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks _  
><em>now you don't need that money <em>  
><em>when you look like that, do ya honey.<em>

_Big black boots, _  
><em>long brown hair, <em>  
><em>she's so sweet <em>  
><em>with her get back stare.<em>

_Well I could see, _  
><em>you home with me, <em>  
><em>but you were with another man, yea!<em>  
><em>I know we, <em>  
><em>ain't got much to say, <em>  
><em>before I let you get away, yea!<em>  
><em>I said, are you gonna be my girl?<em>

Jesse tilted his head, while Rachel covered her mouth with her hands, stunned. The other waitresses around her giggled as Jesse pointed right at her.

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_  
><em>because you look so fine <em>  
><em>and i really wanna make you mine.<em>

_I say you look so fine _  
><em>that I really wanna make you mine.<em>

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks _  
><em>now you dont need that money<em>  
><em>with a face like that, do ya.<em>

_Big black boots, _  
><em>long brown hair, <em>  
><em>she's so sweet <em>  
><em>with her get back stare.<em>

_Well I could see, _  
><em>you home with me, <em>  
><em>but you were with another man, yea!<em>  
><em>I know we, <em>  
><em>ain't got much to say, <em>  
><em>before I let you get away, yea!<em>  
><em>I said, are you gonna be my girl?<em>

Rachel burst into laughter. Apparently Jesse was taking some dancing lessons from Blaine he was being so cheesy.

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_  
><em>I could see,<em>  
><em>you home with me, <em>  
><em>but you were with another man, yea!<em>  
><em>I know we, <em>  
><em>ain't got much to say, <em>  
><em>before I let you get away, yea!<em>  
><em>Uh, be my girl.<em>  
><em>Be my girl.<em>  
><em>Are you gonna be my girl? Yea<em>

Jesse released one heavy breath as he finished the song, sliding to a stop on his knees in front of Rachel with a wicked smirk on his face.

Oh, he will win.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about your wedding?" Blaine questioned. Kurt looked up at him from where they were sitting together on the green futon. Blaine doing homework, and Kurt working on some intern stuff.<p>

"Of course I do Blaine. I'm the female in this relationship." Kurt smirked at him, "Why are you so curious about weddings and marriage all of the sudden?" he asked teasingly, "You planning on asking me?"

"What?" Blaine blurted, "Psh! No! I-"

"Hello!" Rachel slammed the door open.

Saved by the Rachel.

"How'd your audition go? Are you Yentl?" Kurt glanced to her as she entered, as did Blaine. Rachel sighed moodily.

"They said they would get back to me within two weeks if I was right for the part." She rehearsed.

"That's it?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"That's it." Rachel repeated, obviously annoyed.

"I think she'll get the part!" Blaine declared optimistically, and both Kurt and Rachel gave him a look.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, can I talk to you after practice?" Ruth asked pointedly in front of all the Rockettes. Brittany nodded. "Thank you. That'll be it for today girls." She dismissed them with a clap, immediately heading to Brittany.<p>

"Hello." Brittany greeted her carefully.

"Hi. I'm sorry about the other day." Ruth stated awkwardly. Brittany shrugged.

"It's okay." She said, "I just have to apologize to Santana. She was right. She wasn't just being jealous about you. She was right." Ruth's eyes widened in alarm.

"No, no, no! You don't have to do that!" she laughed, grabbing Brittany's hands to stop her from leaving. "You see…back home in…Arizona…we comfort one another from a breakup by kissing one another…you see?" Ruth asked, smiling and laughing to bring home her point, "You didn't actually think I was interested in you, right?" Brittany looked at her in surprise, then laughed.

"Oh! Good! I was worried!" she hugged Ruth. "Come on! Let's go out to eat! I can show you my house too!"

"Cool." Ruth breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Hello Ron." Kurt sighed as the door was thrown open. It was either Rachel or Ron, and since no peppy hello came with the door opening, he used process of elimination.<p>

"Where's Rachel?" Ron asked, walking pass him and getting a soda from their fridge. Kurt tilted his head.

"Come in Ron. Nice to see you too. Would you like a drink? Ever heard of knocking?" Kurt asked sarcastically, "And Rachel's out with Jesse, why?" he asked suspicously. Ron's face darkened as he heard Jesse.

"That arrogant jackass?" he asked, ignoring Kurt's question. Kurt sighed.

"Yes, why?" he repeated.

"I'm just curious!" Ron defended, "What does she see in that jerk?"

"They have a past, and although he seems like a jerk, he does have his high moments." Kurt stated, primly dusting his knee off, before overlapping his hands on it. "Why does that interest you?" he continued to pry.

"Because Rachel's a cool chick and I wanna be with her." Ron stated bluntly. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like Puck..." he snorted to himself, but continued louder for Ron's state, "Then may I make a suggestion?" Ron gestured for him to continue, chugging his soda. "Be more civilized. Find common interests. Groom yourself better." Kurt gestured to his oily curly hair, his raggedy clothing, and his bare feet. "You have to dress to impress." he sighed sadly. Ron nodded slowly, swallowing the soda...then belching.

Kurt planted his palm in the middle of his forehead, exasperated.

This would take a lot of work.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine." Mark sat down next to his friend in first period, sullen. Blaine glanced up to him.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked sadly. Mark shook his head. "Come on!" Blaine insisted.

"Fine." Mark sighed, exaggerated. He turned to Blaine, who looked at him attentively. "I'm not sure if you know about this or not, but Rachel and I kissed." Blaine nodded, smiling slightly, "But, that's both a good and a bad thing!" Mark stopped him from smiling with that warning, "You see, Jesse St. James is my roommate. And he and Rachel used to date." Mark assessed Blaine's face. "But you already knew that." he sighed, leaning back in his chair. Blaine nodded sympathetically. "And he still wants to date her." he added.

"Well, what did he say about it? Did he say he was going to kick you out?" Blaine asked worriedly. Mark snorted.

"Are you joking? Jesse doesn't pay the rent! He doesn't have the right to kick me out!" Mark declared loudly. Blaine shushed him, trying to calm him.

"Okay, okay, then what are you going to do?" Blaine asked, brow furrowing. Mark shook his head, shrugging.

"What can I do? They have a past and since I know Jesse is so confident, I feel like I have no chance." Mark informed him. Blaine shook his head, eyes lighting up.

"No! Just do something to let Jesse know that you mean business!" Blaine insisted, "Something big!" Mark thought about it for a moment, then gasped. "What?" Blaine asked eagerly. Mark shook his head as the teacher came in to start class.

No matter how much Blaine pestered him for the rest of the day, Mark would not tell him what he was thinking.

Only that it was something big.

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

**Rachel Berry (Lea Michele)**

**Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff)**

**Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer)**

**Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss)**

**Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera)**

**Brittany S. Pierce (Heather Morris)**

**Mark Daniels (John Gallagher Jr.)**

**Giselle Adams (Taisha Monique Clark)**

**Ron Tallington (Joey Richter)**

**Andrea Cohen (Vivian Nixon)**

**Logan DeStefano (Ben Stiller)**

**Ruth Mariani (Tracie Thoms)**

**Note: Disregard any episodes past 3.1, because I'm making plot points disappear and appear. I'll let it be obvious if something from the third season is present.**

**_A/N: Ok. I see how many people read this each chapter, so I know that the average two reviews per chapter is bad. I don't ask for much, but can at least 1/4 of you review? If you don't, then I don't know whether you like something I'm doing or not, and might just decide to stop writing. I feel under appreciated.  
>Even just to tell me how much I suck, feedback please?<em>**


	5. Episode Four

_Here's what you missed on A New Direction..._

_Rachel now has three boys competing for her attention. Not that it's a problem...yet. After all, who knows what this big plan Mark thought up means for her...or his competition? Blaine is being much to obvious about his proposal plan, but Kurt remains oblivously in the dark. Santana and Brittany are officially unofficially broken up (on a break, whatever that means)...which means it's Ruth's time to move on in..._

* * *

><p>"Oh, great, Rachel you have a visitor." Kurt left the front door wide open, returning to his magazine in the bedroom. Rachel glanced up and was surprisingly unsurprised to see Jesse there.<p>

"Hello Jesse." she stood politely, "Whatever brings you to our little abode."

"I've been asked to bring you with me to visit, but I'm not making the mistake of listening to her without running it by you first again." Jesse said, confusing her.

"Jesse, what are you talking about?" Rachel questioned cautiously, stepping closer to him.

"Shelby's in New York...and she wants to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW DIRECTION<strong>

**EPISODE FOUR: FAMILY & BREAKS**

* * *

><p>Jesse opened the door with a flourish, welcoming Rachel to Shelby's. He glanced at the two, who were now staring at one another, and silently bowed out of the room.<p>

"Hello Rachel. It's wonderful to see you again." Shelby ran a hand through her hair, "I heard you got into NYADA. Congratulations." Rachel eyed her warily.

"Your recommendation helped, so thank you." She quit the casualties and cut to the chase, "Why did you move to New York and why did you want to see me?" Shelby sighed.

"Okay. Let's get to the easier question first. I moved to New York because I didn't like working at McKinley and I was offered a job here that would allow me to spend more time with Beth."

"Your daughter." Rachel stated pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest..

"_One_ of my daughters." Shelby came back with. Rachel sighed, admitting defeat.

"What do you want with me?" Rachel asked tiredly.

"Raising Beth has really opened my eyes. And back at McKinley, we had our moments, but we never truly connected. "Shelby held out a hand, "I want to get to know you better." Rachel eyed her hand.

"Okay." Rachel finally decided, shaking her hand.

"So…I have some connections and I think I have a Broadway audition for you." Shelby smiled as Rachel squealed.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wonderwoman!"<p>

Ruth spun around, crossing her arms coolly. "Satan, was it?" she questioned snidley. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before, you fluffy-haired, dancing queen, woman stealer." Santana came to a stop a foot in front of her, "Back off Brittany, bitch!" she snarled.

Ruth simply laughed, angering Santana even more. "Why? It's not like you two are together anymore." Ruth taunted.

"It's not like Brittany has _any _feelings for you. She made it very clear she felt only friendship towards you." Santana bit back. Ruth waved her off.

"Feelings change. She used to like you, but now..." Ruth trailed off, shrugging and smirking at Santana. Santana stepped closer, nearly pinning her to the wall.

"Listen Medusa, Brittany and I are apart right now, but you don't have our past. We will get back together with or without your interference." Santana swore, "Now, I came here to warn you off. You could either be smart and stay away...or put your life on the line."

Santana spun around, hair whipping Ruth in the face, before stalking away.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel all glanced around. "Well, we're all here." Blaine stated the obvious, yet the knocking of the door continued.<p>

"It's not Ron." Rachel pointed out the next obvious thing.

"Then let's open it!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up off the futon. He opened the door, and was immediatly pushed aside, albeit gently.

"Hi." Brittany stated sadly, dropping a dufflebag on the floor, then dropping herself down next to Blaine. She placed her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked cautiously, closing the door gently. Brittany was never sad.

"Santana and I took a break from our relationship." she snuggled closer to Blaine who cooed sympathetically and wrapped an arm around her.

"That's a shame." Rachel tsked. "But what are you doing here?" Kurt and Blaine both glared at her for her rudeness, while she looked down guiltily.

"Well, I'm going to live with you!" Brittany laughed as if she expected them to know that, as if it was obvious. "I can't live with Santana now..." she added softly. Kurt sighed.

"Well Britt..." Kurt started gently, "You can't-"

"Okay!" Blaine blurted before he could finish. Kurt and Rachel looked at him, disbelief evident in both their expressions. Brittany squealed and threw herself onto his lap. "She can sleep on the futon with you, right Rach?" Blaine gave her puppy eyes until she agreed with an exasperated nod.

* * *

><p>"You're what?" Jesse exploded in disbelief. Mark nodded smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"I was told that I need to prove that I mean business and this is how I'm going to do it." Mark nodded again, "Giselle even agreed." he added.

"You can't kick me out!" Jesse snarled at him. Mark raised his eyebrows, snorting.

"Oh yes, I can." his snort turned into a full out laugh, "It's not like you make any contribution to the bills or the rent." he continued spitefully. Jesse's eyes glowed.

"You'll regret this!" he swore, turning around and storming out of the room.

_**0000**_

"He did what?" Rachel screamed in disbelief. Jesse nodded sadly. "I can't believe Mark would do that to you!" Rachel shook her head angrily.

"And now I have nowhere to stay." Jesse sighed dramatically. Rachel bit her lip.

"Stay with us." she said softly. Jesse looked at her in surprise. He had honestly not expected that. "You'll have to sleep on the floor, but it's a place to stay." Rachel shifted slightly, uncomfortable, "Okay?"

"Okay." Jesse agreed with a smile. He leaned forward slightly, pausing to give her time to move away from his advance.

She did, swallowing tightly.

* * *

><p>Blaine bobbed his head along to the beat. This was a cool little cafe. It kind of reminded him of the Lima Bean, except here live music was featured.<p>

"Now! Who wants to be our next singer here? Come on up and try out!" the manager exclaimed from the stage.

Blaine perked up. The auto shop paid okay, but he loved singing and knew he could do some dancing around for good tips.

"I'll try out!" he chirped, galloping to the stage. He informed the band of his music selection and went to the front of the the stage, waiting for the music to start.

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
><em>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<em>

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

_Here comes the sun_  
><em>Here comes the sun, and I say<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>

The girls in the joint went wild, while the men glared jealously at him. Oh well. Can't please everyone.

"Alright! I think we have our new singer!" the manager clapped him on the back while Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry and I'm here to audition for the part of Laurie." Rachel chirped, straightening her dress. Three men sat in front of her to judge her and determine if she was a good enough Laurie for Broadway. The one in the middle, the director, took one look at her.<p>

"No." Rachel blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" she looked for clarification. The directed sighed over-exaggeratedly.

"You're too Jewish. Your nose is too big. Your skin is too dark. You're eyes are too brown. You will never play Laurie, the small country girl. If you don't look the part, you can't act it either." He sighed again, "I really don't know why Shelby sent you to me. Goodbye!"

Rachel gaped at him for a few moments, before running off stage in tears.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hahahaha! Aaah! Hahahaha!" Ron lost it, leaning against the wall for support, "That's called karma! You get an audition from someone who isn't your agent and they call you…" another burst of laughter, "Too Jewish!"<p>

"It isn't funny!" Rachel almost teared up again, but refrained, simply stomping her foot. Ron just nodded to inform her that it was, in fact, that funny. "Ugh!" she screamed, storming in her apartment.

He didn't understand!

* * *

><p>"Wow. That's a shame." Mark tsked, rubbing her back sympathetically.<p>

"I wanted that part so bad!" Rachel moaned. Mark shook his head.

"There will be other parts." Mark soothed her. Rachel shook her head.

"Not Laurie!" she whined.

"Yes, you'll get Laurie next time!" Mark attempted to cheer her up.

"Not Laurie." She repeated, glancing up at him. Did he understand Broadway at all? If you got a part, you held on to it for _as long as possible_.

He didn't understand.

* * *

><p>"It's one audition." Jesse shrugged when she informed him. "It's their loss and until you get a different part, they won't know what they've lost." He rubbed her shoulders, "Laurie's gone for now, but in future endeavors, the Oklahoma revivals will be clamoring to have you."<p>

"But I wanted it now! It was going to be my big break!" Rachel objected.

"But it's not." Jesse brought her back to reality. "You've known how difficult this career path was going to be, but there are going to be more auditions and you're going to have successes." Rachel sniffled, but smiled.

He understood.

* * *

><p>Santana stumbled into her apartment, reeking of alcohol and vomit. She fell onto her couch, bursting into tears.<p>

"Brittaaaaaaannnnnnnyyyyy!" she wailed loudly. She then threw herself into a drunk rendition of a Frank Sinatra tune.

_When the sun is high in the afternoon sky_  
><em>you can always find something to do...<em>  
><em>But from dusk til dawn as the clock ticks on<em>  
><em>something happens to you.<em>

_In the wee small hours of the morning_  
><em>While the whole wide world is fast asleep<em>  
><em>You lie awake and think about the girl<em>  
><em>And never ever think of counting sheep<em>

_When your lonely heart has learned its lesson_  
><em>You'd be hers if only she would call<em>  
><em>In the wee small hours of the morning<em>  
><em>That's the time you miss her most of all<em>

"I miss you!" she whined, before passing out with one final sigh.

_**0000**_

Santana woke up with a pounding headache, feet thrown over the couch arm, face dry with tears, and dress ruffled and ripped. She groaned, and then immediately silenced herself as it just made her head pound more. She rolled off the couch, landing on her hands and knees, and pausing to regain her head. Then she carefully made her way to her feet.

This was too much.

The partying was awesome, but the hangovers and losing Brittany weren't worth it. She was going to cut down, only go out on the weekends and maybe once a week. She could find something else to do with her time instead of sleeping all day and partying all night, right?

* * *

><p>"Rachel, after class." Elizabeth nodded and Rachel nodded in return. They waited until the room cleared out. "Kurt informed me of your audition."<p>

"Oh..." Rachel nodded professionally. "The director and I had our disagreement, but I'm not going to give in."

"The thing is, there is always room for improvement." Elizabeth crossed her legs calmly, "Show me how you would audition. Pretend I'm your director. First, what would you be wearing?" Rachel nodded eagerly, happy to get feedback on her audition process.

"Well, I would wear mild colors with no graphics, just thick, plain colors." Rachel explained. Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"That's okay. Darker colors are key with little accessories. You want them to focus on you and your talent, not what you're wearing. " Elizabeth advised. Rachel nodded, eagerly refraining from taking notes, instead storing the information in her mind. Elizabeth smiled warmly at her, recognizing what she was thinking. "You may take notes if you like." Rachel dove to her bag, scribbling detailed notes on what had already been said and prepared to write more. "Now, how would you greet the director?"

"Hello! My name is Rachel Berry. I'm here to audition for the part of..." she trailed off for two reasons. First being she didn't know which figurative part she was auditioning for and second because Elizabeth was vehemently shaking her head.

"That's too bland. It shouldn't match your clothes. You think the directors haven't heard the same thing a hundred times that very day?" Rachel bit her lip. She hadn't thought of that, Elizabeth obviously knew where her thoughts were again, because her lips twitched into another smile. "Yes, you have to think about your competition. They are of the utmost importance."

"Tell me more." Rachel begged, leaning forward imploringly. Elizabeth laughed and nodded.

* * *

><p>"I hate Giselle!" Kurt slammed the door shut behind him, nearly throwing his bag down across the room.<p>

"Who's Giselle?" Blaine asked calmly. He was currently sitting cross-legged on the futon, braiding Brittany's hair below him.

"An evil, evil woman." Kurt hissed. He plopped down next to him, gentling pushing him over so that he could take over the braiding.

"Aw...Kurt..." Blaine rubbed his back. "Is she from the magazine or NYADA?"

"The magazine." Kurt mumbled.

"Maybe she's just sad...or jealous. Santana always gets mean when she's sad or jealous." Brittany informed. Kurt snorted.

"Of course she's jealous of me, but she is also plain out mean for no reason. She gets pleasure out of others' pain." Kurt declared.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Well..." Kurt took a deep breath and began.

**_0000_**

"Hummel!"

Kurt paused to let Giselle catch up to him, "Yes?" he questioned disdainfully.

"So, how's St. James?" she asked cheerfully. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"He's fine. No thanks to you." he growled, "I don't care if you suddenly hate him. How could you kick him out onto the cold, dirty, crime-filled streets?" she shrugged as Kurt continued to look at her in disgust.

"You're a bitch!" he declared. Giselle grinned.

"Thanks!" she declared sincerely, sashaying away as Kurt gaped at her back.

**_0000_**

"Wow. You're right. She is mean." Brittany agreed as Kurt finished her braid. He sighed as he leaned back against Blaine.

"That's not even the worst of some of the things she does." Kurt shook his head, "She constantly ridicules everybody and she likes sabotaging everybody. She's Vocal Adrenaline to the core." Kurt grumbled.

"Ah, old grudges die hard?" Blaine guessed. Kurt nodded sullenly, "Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"It's okay. Just being here with you helps." Kurt said, pecking him on the lips and ignoring Brittany's cooing.

* * *

><p>"Hello Rachel." Shelby let her sullen daughter in, "I heard about the audition. I'm so sorry."<p>

"Well...it isn't your fault I look so Jewish. That's my Dads' faults." Rachel plopped down on the couch.

"Well...yes." Shelby agreed, sitting next to her, "But I'm sorry I didn't know about the...impoliteness of the director." Rachel shrugged, smiling wearily.

"It's okay. I have tenacity. I'm not giving up." Rachel assured her. Shelby nodded, then hesitated before saying anything else. Rachel noticed. "What?" she prompted.

"Don't let Jesse distracted you." Shelby warned.

"What?" Rachel repeated in surprise. Shelby sighed.

"Your dreams are more important than him. He can be very distracting to you. Any boy can." Rachel crossed her arms indignantly.

"I am aware of that and I am being careful." Rachel sighed, "I learned my lesson on love and career in high school with Finn. I almost gave up everything for him." she held her head up high, "But I won't make the same mistake again with _any _guy, even Jesse." Rachel promised her. Shelby nodded proudly.

"Good. I know you have the talent to do what I couldn't. You'll be a star, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Where did Brittany go?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Rockette practice." Blaine explained, "We need a TV." Blaine glanced around the mostly empty room boredly. Kurt chuckled.

"Let's talk about the future." Kurt crossed one leg under himself, leaning towards Blaine slightly. Blaine's eyes widened.

Oh no. Was he going to ask about all the marriage references? What would Blaine say? Was he even going to like the idea of marriage?

"I've known since I was little that I wanted to be on Broadway. Although, now I don't think I would mind getting into the fashion industry." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "The real question is what about you? Have you figured out what you want to do with your life?" Blaine shrugged.

"I really don't know." he answered truthfully. "I got this job performing at a coffee shop, but I don't know if I want to be a performer..." Blaine sighed, "At NYU, I'm taking music classes, but for what?" he asked rhetorically.

"Because you enjoy them?" Kurt guessed, "I'm not worried." he declared, "You'll find something you enjoy. A lot of students have undecided careers or majors. So, you have a few good years to figure it out." Kurt comforted him. Blaine nodded, then grinned.

"You know, this is really the first time we've been alone in New York." Blaine raised an eyebrow suggestively, tilting his head towards the bedroom. Kurt rolled his eyes, but leaned forward and connected their lips together nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Can I confide in you?" Rachel asked Jesse shyly.<p>

"Of course." Jesse closed the book he was reading, giving her his full attention. She curled up next to him on the couch in the music store. A cute little place about a block away from their apartment.

"I've dealt with ridicule my entire life. But the director...from Oklahoma...he just ripped me apart! He played on the things I hate most about myself! My confidence is shattered!" she didn't know why she shared this with him, but didn't do the same for Elizabeth and Shelby. "I don't think I'm good enough anymore!" Jesse really couldn't help it when he burst into laughter. Rachel glared at him.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but you're being silly!" he insisted. He sobered completely from his laughter. "Trust me when I say it is moire difficult that expected to break in to the business. Directors are biased and unkind, but you have the voice, acting, dancing, and ambition that calls for you to never give up."

"I suppose that's true." Rachel mumbled. Jesse nodded.

"You're amazing Rachel, perhaps ever better than I am." he allowed. Rachel laughed, knowing how much it hurt him to say that.

"Well, that's the greatest compliment ever! Thank you!" she gave him a hug.

"No problem." he pat her back, smiling softly down at her. "Now." he stood up, clapped, and held his hands out for her. When she placed her hands in his, he pulled her up. "Now," he repeated, "You're going to sing about it!"

"What? Here?" Rachel laughed, "I don't know...I'm kind of nervous." Jesse's lips quirked up slightly.

"Aw...I remember when I used to get nervous." he winked when she started to laugh again, recognizing what he was saying, "Come on. I do this all the time. It's so important to give back." he turned her towards the busy music store, whispering in her ear. "Fire song that comes to mind to prove you're amazing. Go!"

Rachel didn't understand, but never missed an opportunity to sing, especially to sing in public.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_  
><em>hey<em>  
><em>You made me insecure,<em>  
><em>Told me I wasn't good enough.<em>  
><em>But who are you to judge<em>  
><em>When you're a diamond in the rough?<em>  
><em>I'm sure you got some things<em>  
><em>You'd like to change about yourself.<em>  
><em>But when it comes to me<em>  
><em>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>  
><em>I'm no beauty queen<em>  
><em>I'm just beautiful me<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

Rachel finished with a flourish, just in time for Jesse to pick up where she left off.

_You've got every right_  
><em>To a beautiful life<em>  
><em>C'mon<em>  
><em>Who says, who says you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<em>  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>

Rachel grinned at him, stealing the lead again.

_It's such a funny thing_  
><em>How nothing's funny when it's you<em>  
><em>You tell 'em what you mean<em>  
><em>But they keep whiting out the truth<em>  
><em>It's like a work of art<em>  
><em>That never gets to see the light<em>  
><em>Keep you beneath the stars<em>  
><em>Won't let you touch the sky<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>  
><em>I'm no beauty queen<em>  
><em>I'm just beautiful me<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<em>

They started singing together.

_You've got every right_  
><em>To a beautiful life<em>  
><em>C'mon<em>  
><em>Who says, who says you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<em>  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not star potential?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not presidential?<em>  
><em>Who says you can't be in movies?<em>  
><em>Listen to me, listen to me<em>  
><em>Who says you don't pass the test?<em>  
><em>Who says you can't be the best?<em>  
><em>Who said, who said?<em>  
><em>Won't you tell me who said that?<em>  
><em>Yeah, who said?<em>

They spun together, doing an elaborate, misplaced waltz. Both grinning happily.

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)<em>  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>  
><em>Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<em>  
><em>Who says, who says you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<em>  
><em>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful?<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not perfect?<em>  
><em>Who says you're not worth it?<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<em>  
><em>Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)<em>  
><em>Who says?<em>

They finished singing together with one big burst of laughter, Jesse hugging her and her spinning around in his arms to the sound of applause.

* * *

><p>So, she was going to change, but she had to have one last hurrah on a weekday night...<p>

Santana gulped down a shot, releasing a deep bellow of 'aaaahhhh' as she finished.

"That's a big drink for a little girl." a man sidled up beside her. She glanced at him with a glare.

"I can handle it." she mumbled.

"Never said you couldn't." the man downed his own shot. She now spared him a speculative glance. He looked like a rockstar, but an older one. He had dirty blond hair, long. His eyes were the exact same color as-

No. She wasn't going to dwell tonight. It was her last all-out party night and she was going to enjoy it. She stepped closer to him.

"Santana."

"Tony."

They glanced at each other. Santana leaned over, jamming his hips against the bar and beginning to make out with him. He gripped her hip and dug his hand in her hair, alcoholic breaths missing together.

"My apartment." she hissed when they broke apart for air. She dragged him out of the bar.

_**00000**_

Brittany slipped in to her old apartment to get some stuff. It was late, so she expected Santana to be out and she was.

She slowly folded her clothing, slipping it in the duffel bag she carried in with her. She didn't want to leave. She loved this apartment, and even though she was mat at Santana, she still loved her. She slowed to a stop.

"Maybe I shouldn't move out..." Brittany stated out loud. "Santana is only being mean because she loves me, right?

Brittany almost started unpacking her duffel when the door in the living room slammed open. She brightened. Did Santana get home early for once?

Yeah. She did.

Santana's shirt was thrown unintentionally in Brittany's direction as she and Tony fell backwards on the bed.

"Ow!" Santana snapped as her head landed on Brittany's duffel. "What the hell..." she trailed off as she looked up at a stunned Brittany. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"Britt-"

Brittany bolted, sobs coming quick as she ran downstairs and outside. Santana shoved Tony off of her, stumbling down the stairs after her, while trying to put her shirt back on.

"Wait! Brittany! Wait!"

"Why?" Brittany spun around and in the darkness outside, Santana just barely saw her, "So you can hurt me more?"

"I never wanted to hurt you! Brittany...I just...I didn't know you'd be there." Santana apologized lamely.

"And that means you just had to go out and _fuck _the first guy you come in contact with?" Brittany asked venomously, disgust evident.

Santana reeled. What had she done to change her sweet, innocent little Brittany? The cursing, the hate, the hurt...

"I know we're on a break, but I never thought you would _ever _do this to me..." she paused for a moment to release a sob. Santana lurched forward to comfort her, but Brittany stepped back and away from her, "I think our break should be _permanent._" Santana gasped, and before she could recover, Brittany spun around, jogging away and out of sight.

"Brittany..." Santana whimpered, dropping to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk and alcohol and pain causing her to burst into sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

**Rachel Berry (Lea Michele)**

**Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff)**

**Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer)**

**Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss)**

**Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera)**

**Brittany S. Pierce (Heather Morris)**

**Elizabeth Landing (Julie Andrews)**

**Mark Daniels (John Gallagher Jr.)**

**Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel)**

**Beth Corcoran (Eden Wood)**

**Giselle Adams (Taisha Monique Clark)**

**Ron Tallington (Joey Richter)**

**Andrea Cohen (Vivian Nixon)**

**Logan DeStefano (Ben Stiller)**

**Ruth Mariani (Tracie Thoms)**

**Zoey (Zooey Deschanel)**

**Monique Schultz (Christina Ricci)**

**Mean Director (Paul Rudd)**

**Coffee Shop Manager (Luke Bracey)**

**Tony (Adam Pascal)**


End file.
